


A World of Monsters

by HamiltonTrashPanda



Series: Strange and Other Related Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, God I hate people sometimes, I would add more but that would be, Insert jazz hands here, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SPOILER TERRITORY, Service Dogs, Youll see that by my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTrashPanda/pseuds/HamiltonTrashPanda
Summary: After the incidents of his Junior Year, Percy Jackson's summer and Senior Year seem like perfect chances at relaxation. But alas, it seems that the life of a demigod is still plaguing him, as many things, most of which are demigod related are starting to happen.The monsters of Goode High, Cain and Lilith Van Wes many no longer be a problem, but Percy still lives in a world of monsters.-After chapter three, this fic directly ties into my other fanfiction, Strange. I recommend reading that first-
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nancy Bobofit & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Gabe Ugliano, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Piper McLean & Tristan McLean, Piper McLean/Jason Grace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Strange and Other Related Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880467
Comments: 110
Kudos: 207





	1. Pick up the phone, it's my only hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go save Thanatos, and kick some ass for me, okay?”

Percy was sat, drumming his fingers lost in thoughts of his past.

Hazel and Frank were sat at the other end of the table, pouring over a map, concocting a plan. Percy knew he should be right next to them, helping them plan but he was too absorbed in his memories to try and help.

It felt so good, to remember. To not have a blank mind, to not feel so confused at who he was.

He thumbed one of the beads on his necklace and looking down to he saw he had grabbed the one with the Empire State Building on it. He took a closer look and his eyes caught on a name.

_Luke._

More memories slammed into him. Goldeyes turning blue, a knife being pressed into bloody hands. The same knife meeting skin, and an ear-piercing scream that has Percy wincing.

Hazel notices the wince and asks him if he’s alright. He nods, pressing his mouth into a thin line. The message is clear, he doesn’t want to talk, so Hazel turns back to the map.

His eyes catch on something, and his heart skips a beat. A few feet away, there’s a telephone, and he can remember something, a phone number. Annabeth’s phone number.

He excuses himself then, running to the phone. He can feel his companions eyes on his back. He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a handful of quarters. He gives a smile.

He first feeds the machine a quarter, and he punches her number in, his hands shaking more with each number.

He brings the phone to his ear, and it rings, once, twice, three times, she’s not going to pick up, four times, five times, and then there’s a click, and she’s picked up the phone.

“Look, whoever is calling me, it’s one in the fucking morning, so can you just-” He lets out a sob at that point, already overwhelmed by the sound of her voice.

She pauses, and her tone is softer when she speaks, “Hello?”

“Annabeth,” comes his breathless sob.

She’s silent. He can hear her breathing, and can almost picture her face right then and there. “Percy?” Her voice is quiet, almost breathless, and he’s already sobbing on the other end.

“Oh my gods, Percy.” her voice cracks at his name, and he can hear her sniffles.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Annabeth, I’m sorry,” He’s suddenly rambling, tears still running down his face. 

She’s openly crying at this point, and its almost humorous, their sobbing together, unable to speak, but wanting nothing more than to hear each other’s voices. “Don’t be sorry, don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

“I was gone, and then I was asleep, and when I woke up, and I was so scared. Annabeth, I could only remember you, and I just wanted to be with you, and wanted to hold you, and hear your voice again.” He can’t help but let out another sob and briefly wonders if Hazel and Frank are seeing this.

“You remembered me?” She says.

“Yeah, I did, I did. And then I got to the Roman Camp, and Juno was there, and there was this river, and she said it would take the curse away. And I almost went in, but I was so scared _Annabeth_ , and I rose the water, and-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Percy, it’s okay. I love you, it’s okay.” Her voice was still pained, and she was sniffling, but she sounded so perfect, so gods damned perfect.

Percy is still crying, and Annabeth’s hushing him, telling him it’s okay, she’s here, she loves him. And then Percy’s repeating three words to her over and over again, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Percy, I know, I know,” she cuts him off, “Where are you, honey? Tell me where you are, okay?”

And he does, telling her about the quest and everything he’s gone through these past months. He tells her about Hazel and Frank, and how good they are, how patient and understanding.

He tells her about Nico, and he’s no longer angry, he’s just scared. Nico went out to find the doors of death, and he doesn’t think he’s okay, he’s scared that Nico’s dead. 

He’s rambling on about where they are, explaining everything when Annabeth cuts him off, her voice the most gentle he’s ever heard it, “That’s enough, Percy, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me more. I get it, I get it.”

He nods along, and manages to catch his breath then, “Are you coming for me? Are you, Annabeth, am I going to see you again?”

“We are Percy, we are. You’re going to see me again, and we’ll share a hug and a kiss, and it’s going to be okay. You hear me, a hug and a kiss.” 

“Yeah, a hug and a kiss. I love you Annabeth, so so much.” He glanced at the sky, noticing how far the sun was sinking below the horizon. “I have to go soon, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, don’t be sorry. Go save Thanatos, and kick some ass for me, okay?”

“I-I can do that. For you.”

“For me. I love you so much, Percy. I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you more.” And the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor children.


	2. Back Before You Lost The Real Thing You’ve Ever Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And he can ignore the war for a moment, push aside the troubling thoughts that are plaguing him, and laugh because, in her arms, everything is fine, there is no war and he can be at peace."

The ship was magnificent, a true feat of engineering.

Percy could almost feel her presence around him, feel her strength and power. He could almost sense every single one of the 170 oars, typical for a Greek Trireme, and the hundreds of cannons hidden in her hull.

And onboard there had be at least thirty Greeks, Percy’s friends, Percy’s comrades, running around, securing things for the landing. 

Reyna looked as formal as always, with her toga and perfectly polished armour. Percy had chosen to ditch the toga, in favour of a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, much to Reyna’s chagrin and Octavians fury.

Speaking of the blonde weasel, he was staring murderously at Percy and the ship. He had been arguing with Reyna for almost ten minutes about letting the ship in until he finally got the memo that Reyna wouldn’t budge on her decision.

The ship finally landed with a solid thud. It was maybe two minutes later that the gangplank was finally lowered down, landing some twenty feet away from the assembled Romans.

Hazel gave him a comforting smile as he started to twirl riptide, knowing he was desperate to see his friends again. 

It was Chiron who came down first, followed by the cabin councillors. There were many familiar faces; Clarisse La Rue, bedecked in her armour as always, Connor and Travis Stoll with their shifting eyes, and many more.

There were also new faces, like the Latino boy who had sent the message, and a beautiful girl with brown hair and a knife strapped to her side. And a blonde boy, who Percy immediately pinpointed to be Jason Grace.

And then he saw her, standing next to the pretty girl. Her hair was up as always, her grey eyes stormy, and her knife sharp, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

Annabeth was scanning the crowd, lingering on every face. And then she was staring at him, and Percy couldn’t breathe, because oh gods, she was right there. Their eyes met for a second before Annabeth forced herself to look away.

“We welcome you, Greeks, to our camp, under a white flag,” Reyna said, her threat clear.

“Don’t worry,” said Clarisse, a knife-like grin visible under her helmet, “We aren’t hostile to people we don’t actively hate.”

Octavian sneered, “Says the one wearing armour.”

“Who the hell are you?” Clarisse said, her eyes moving from the crowd to focus on Octavian.

Octavian, for his credit, didn’t falter. He, instead, puffed up his chest, and said in the most prideful voice, “Octavian, a legacy of Apollo, the God of Prophecy. Agur to Camp Jupiter.” He smiled a poisonous smile, “And you?”

Clarisse’s grin was wide, “Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, God of War and Bloodshed. Sailer of the sea of monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece. Slayer of the Lydian drakon, receiver of the blessing of Ares.” Her eyes narrowed as her grin became wider, “Heroine of Olympus.”

Octavian went crimson, embarrassed by the show up in titles. Percy suppressed a laugh. Reyna cut in, addressing Jason, “Jason Grace, it is nice to have you back.”

He smiled at her, “It’s nice to be back.”

Reyna dipped her head in acknowledgement, then turned to Chiron, “I’ll assume you are Chiron?”

Chiron gave her a warm smile. “You would be correct. I am the activities director of Camp Half-Blood normally, but with our director being currently unavailable, I am in charge.”

Percy made a face at the mention of the god of wine, which did not go unnoticed by the centaur. He raised an eyebrow at his student, who gave a sheepish grin. Reyna asked, “Who is your director, normally, if I may ask?”

“Dionysus.” Pollux cut in, blanching as everyone stared at him, “My father.”

Reynas eyes brows were raised in surprise, and whispers were passing through the crowd, surprise evident. The funniest face though was Octavians, who looked as red as a tomato. Suddenly he spoke up, “Liars! All of you!” He turned to Reyna, “Why are we letting these liars into our camp? They’re dangerous-”

“How about you shut your mouth for five minutes, Octavian?” Percy called, stepping forward a bit more.

The greeks eyes were on him, and they were smiling, Clarisse was muttering, and Chiron looked just a tad bit proud.

“I second that,” Reyna said. “Do not speak unless called upon Octavian. They are our allies against the earth mother. You will not ruin that.” 

A senate meeting was called, and they set towards the senate hall. Percy gave Annabeth a glance, which she returned, and he smiled at her, a promise that they would be together soon enough. Annabeth returned the smile, returned the promise.

The senate meeting had dragged on and on and on, and by the end of it, Percy was ready to bash his head against the wall.

Octavian had given a long speech, one that had been immediately and immaculately picked apart by Annabeth. Percy had to smile as he watched her destroy every talking point Octavian had.

The two groups then dispersed, the Greeks heading to the ship and the Romans to their barracks. Percy cast a long glance at Hazel and Frank, who were walking away, before rushing after the greeks.

He caught up to the group in an instant and was immediately assaulted by hugs and shouts. He laughed and smiled, but was searching for her, needing to finally hold her.

And suddenly she was there, and people were stepping back, letting them have the space they needed. 

They stared for a moment, unsure as to what to do. Slowly a smile, genuine and warm, slid across her face, and before he knew what he was doing, he was scooping her up into a hug, laughing and crying from the joy of it all.

Annabeth was smiling a dizzying smile, looking so blissful it made Percy smile even more. And then he’s pulling her face close and their kissing, a kiss that has love and pain poured into it.

And when they break apart, he gives a breathless laugh and rubs his hand over he face and tells her that he loves her so, so much.

And then there’s that dizzying smile yet again, and Percy has to match it. They probably look like dorks, wrapped up in each other’s arms, laughing, crying, smiling, and kissing, but it feels so right that Percy doesn’t care.

And he can ignore the war for a moment, push aside the troubling thoughts that are plaguing him, and laugh because, in her arms, everything is fine, there is no war and he can be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The percabeth feels are killing me.


	3. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world moves on after war
> 
> And people are sometimes, because of that, Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go._

Gaea was definitely messing with everyone on the battlefield. She sent every demigod visions of their worst nightmares and traumatising moments. Percy Jackson was no different. 

They hung over the cavern, barely held up by his hand. Her hair was whipping around her face, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He promised her that they would always be together, and he let go off the cliff. As they fell, he held her tight, never once loosening his grip. 

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

Hazel watched as Nico was tackled to the floor by a hellhound. She charged the beast, and with a perfectly aimed jab, the monster disintegrated. She offered a hand to her brother, who took it. Together, they took off into the battle.

Hazel wasn’t going to lose her brother again. 

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

Percy had promised to never leave her side.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

But yet, in the heat of the battle, not all promises could be kept. 

_Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_

The poor boy was in pain, Will knew that. He was groaning with every movement, his face twisting up every time Will tried to ease his suffering. 

Will knew there was no saving the kid, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make his death a little less painful. He hadn’t been able to do it with Silena, so maybe he could redeem himself by doing that for her young brother.

He started to tell him about how everything was going to be okay, he was safe now. The boy's wild eyes softened and he closed his eyes for the final time, and let loose his shaky last breath.

And in the dying light of his Father's rays, Will wept. 

_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Percy looked towards the West, where the sun was starting to set. The battle was over, but the actions taken after the battle were far from done. But he knew, when the sun rose tomorrow, he would be safe.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

Nico turned to look outside, only to have his face directed back towards his sister, and the insufferable Son of Apollo named Will Solace.

Hazel had been the one to move his head back to face him. She was banged up, so Nico had insisted she go find a doctor. But she had protested, wanting to be there while Will healed his numerous wounds.

Nico had never been so glad to have a family. 

_Darling, everything's on fire_

All Leo could see around him was the flames that coated his skin. He briefly wondered how Calypso was, before he closed his eyes. 

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

With the lingering monster dust, the stubborn fires, and arrows gracing the ground, it almost seemed as the war wasn’t over. But the arrows were being collected, the fires were being put out, and the dust was being blown away in the wind.

_Hold on to this lullaby_   
_Even when the music's gone_   
_Gone_

As they worked, people started to sing, low mournful tunes. The songs carried across the valley, and even as the singing faded, it lingered in everyone's mind. 

_Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The sun rose again, casting long distorted shadows. Percy quietly walked out of the infirmary, where he had been dragged, only halfway conscious, the night before. Annabeth was still inside, having been forced into bedrest in order to let her ankle heal. 

He was strolling with no real care in the world when his name was shouted. He turned to the voice, and saw Grover there. Next thing he knew, he was bolting towards his best friend, and then they were hugging. Grover was crying, Percy was crying, but he didn’t feel embarrassed in the slightest. 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

People started to sing again, except this time it was songs of victory and joy. The weight of the victory was starting to hit, and people were crying, laughing, screaming they had won.

_Just close your eyes_

Jason Grace closed his eyes, and let the morning air wash over him.

_You'll be alright_

Nico diAngelo was far from okay, but with Hazel by his side, maybe, just maybe, he could, for the first time in years, be alright. 

_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

And as the sun rose the day after the battle, it brought so much.

As the sun rose, it brought death, as people who had tried to hold on through the night, died as they lost their hold.

As the sun rose, it brought victory, as the sun's rays seemed to crown everyone in laurel wreaths. They had won.

As the sun rose, it brought grief, as people said goodbye, and last words were muttered.

And as the sun rose, the Giant War ended. 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh oh oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do the formatting right? Please tell me if I didn’t. (And how to fix it)  
> Song by a Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars
> 
> Sign the petition for George Floyd


	4. The Adventures of The Children of The Big Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out this fic is in the universe of my other fic, Strange. I recommend reading that first, but in case you don't want to, here's what you need to know so far.  
> Tide is Percy's service dog, a border collie. Rocky is Annabeth's service dog, a boxer. Bianca was resurrected, assumed to have come through the doors. The Van Wes family is consisted of two parents, a mom and dad, along with Cain and Lilith, the children, and the main antagonists of Strange. They are both, at the end of Strange, being tried in court for doxing, assault and slander. (It's a long story)

**5:10 pm, Saturday, July 16th, 2011**

Percy sat in the driver’s seat of a beat-up Jeep, humming along to Queen, waiting for his cousins to return from the gas station.

They were on a quest, much to the displeasure of Percy. Thalia had come in through the window of Percy’s apartment, stated she was here to kidnap Jason and Percy, bid goodbye to an incredulous Paul, Sally, Annabeth and Piper, and then dragged them out, much to their protest. Rocky, Annabeth’s service dog had sleepily looked up from where he was curled up at Annabeth’s feet but made no other movement.

Tide, Percy’s service dog had just bounded along with her over, excited as ever. 

Percy had managed to wiggle out of his cousin’s death grip at the same time Jason did, and they started throwing questions at the daughter of Zeus. She had just said that all would be revealed.

She had set off again, and after exchanging a glance and a shrug, they followed her. When they got outside, they walked over to a Jeep that was parked near their bikes. Thalia had told them to load up their bikes and get in the car- they had a quest.

The quest, which was ridiculously overstaffed for the size of it, was to simply obtain one of Zeus’s many lost objects. Percy had barely paid attention when Thalia had told them what was going on, and they set off to another apartment.

Around a half an hour later, they had pulled up at to the apartment that the children Hades/Pluto lived in when they weren’t chilling in the underworld with their father and stepmother, Persephone.

Thalia lept out of the car, and some five minutes later came out, Hazel, Nico and Bianca in tow. They got into the car, and Thalia, who had claimed shotgun, explained the quest yet again. Percy focused on driving.

It was Bianca who asked about clothes and food. Thalia told her that she had some prepacked duffles for everyone in the trunk. And they would, for however long the quest took, be surviving off fast food and gas stations for food.

Tide had settled herself in the walkway between Hazel and Bianca, who were sat in the second seat. Jason and Nico, the latter of which was glaring like there was no tomorrow, were sitting in the final row.

They were all set.

And the quest went pretty well, for the first few days. They were driving to a small town in North West Missouri where the suspected thief had last been seen. 

There had been very little monsters by the time they got into the more remote parts of the USA, which lifted a weight off all their shoulders. They had some quality family meals, and Tide was very sweet.

Then they had gotten to the town, and the thief - some minor god with seemingly no brain - had been waiting. There had been a battle, and they had won. 

But the god had suspected their arrival, so after receiving some vague clues as to the whereabouts of the object, had set out. The first location they went to had been a bust. As had the second. At the third one though, they had managed to snag the object and send it back to Olympus.

But there were two issues. First of all, monsters were starting to spawn more, drawn to their scent. Secondly, the Jeep wasn’t doing too well, something likely being broken.

Percy was staring off into space, thinking about what had happened over the past week and a half, almost two weeks, when Thalia Jason and Hazel finally exited the store.

“Finally,” Percy muttered, seeing the three of them exiting, many bags in hand. They came to the car, and Thalia sat in shotgun, throwing Percy a bag.

“We got each of you a bag of food, and Tide some dog food,” Thalia said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out some dog food and a bowl they had bought for her just outside of New York.

“Let’s get to a motel first, or some diner,” Percy said, turning on the car.

“I vote we go to a diner. I could use some actual food,” Bianca said, rubbing her stomach.

Percy nodded and pulled out his phone. Pulling up a GPS he typed in Diner and scrolled through the results. “There’s one about 40 miles away, an hour or so drive. That get’s us there at,” he checked the time, “6:15, and it has four and a half stars according to Google.”

“Sounds good,” Thalia said, looking around at the car. Everyone made a general murmur of agreement, so Percy put the location in and set off.

Percy smiled as he took in the scene around them. Thalia was belting along to Queen - The Show Must Go On - Jason was asleep, and Nico was curled up and n his phone. Hazel and Bianca were talking, both periodically petting Tide.

Finally, after a drive that seemed much longer than 40 minutes, they pulled up to the diner. Making sure they had their weapons, and Tide had her vest, they got out and walked over.

Tide was right up next to him and Percy revelled in the comfort the dog brought. It wasn’t easy, being away from Annabeth, but Tide was there to ground him just enough.

They walked up and Jason requested a table. The hostess gave them a once over, six teenagers and a service dog, all of varying ages, heights, and races. But she nodded and sat them down at a booth.

They ordered some drinks, and Percy gave Tide some food. Tide chowed down, before going under the table to curl up near his feet. The waiter came up and took their orders, and Percy became very aware of the stares on their backs.

People were staring in a non to hidden way. An older couple were staring and whispering, and Percy caught snippets of their conversation.

“Upstart teens…”

“Who they think they are…”

“Dog…”

Percy clenched his jaw, which drew the attention of Bianca. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She followed his line of vision to see the couple, and she rolled her eyes. “Just ignore em’ Perce. They don’t know what the hell they’re saying.”

Percy nodded, and sipped his coke, but continued to glare at them. A pain in his shin brought him back to reality. Thalia, who Percy assumed was the one who kicked him, glared at him, before hissing, “Stop glaring Perce.”

Percy rolled his eyes but stopped staring. A laugh made him turn to where Jason was sat.

“What’s so funny?” Nico asked.

Jason turned the phone screen and wide grin broke across Percy’s face when he saw the headline:

** CASTIEL VAN WES ARRESTED FOR FRAUD AND TAX EVASION. **

“Karmas a bitch,” Percy commented.

“Wait who is this guy?” Hazel asked, confused.

“You remember those kids we had in our class last year, Lilith and Cain?” Percy said, leaning back.

Hazel nodded, unsure as to where this was going. “Well Castiel Van Wes, that’s their dad. Seems like karma extends to the whole family.” He turned to Jason, “What was his job again?”

“It says he ran some tech company and was arrested due to not paying proper taxes and lying about income.” Percy openly laughed, and rather loudly.

Heads turned, and Percy ducked his head in embarrassment. Hazel elbowed him in the ribs, muttering “Nice job, Percy.”

He rolled his eyes. The food arrived then, and the hungry teens dropped all conversation in favour of digging in.

And dig in they did. By the time ten minutes had passed, the half-gods had all completely cleared their plates and emptied their cups, and were sat chatting. 

They were in the middle of discussing the merits of moving to Greece - Nice weather, Thalia had said - when the older couple passed by them, on their way to the door.

The lady, none too quietly, whispered to her husband, “Can’t believe they let that best in.” She glanced under the table, where Tide was curled up.

Percy lurched to get out of his seat, but Hazel and Nico, who were sat closest to him, respond quickly, grabbing his arms and pulling him down. The couple had stopped, and the women looked outraged.

“Waiter!” She cried, “This boy,” she gestured to a fuming Percy, “tried to attack me!”

“Just shut the fuck up already. No one wants to hear your voice,” Thalia said, glaring at the woman.

The waiter had arrived by that point and took in the fuming Percy, the woman’s overly shocked expression, and the glares of Percy’s cousins.

He sighed, “Sir can you please tell me what happened?” He looked at Percy.

Percy spoke, “Sure. This woman called my _service_ ,” he stressed the word, “dog here a beast, and I got pissed.”

“That’s not a service dog! It has to be faked! Your too young to need one, those are for veterans!” She gave a horrified gasp and pointed a finger at him, “I bet you stole it from some poor veteran!”

Percy looked at her, his face one of surprise. He opened his mouth but it was Nico who spoke up, “Wow ma’am, you should be a detective. That was some real solid reasoning and deduction there.” His tone was dry and sarcastic, but the woman completely missed it.

“Thank you!” Bianca lurched forward, her hand pressed over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Thalia was silently shaking in laughter, and Jason and Hazel were staring at the woman, dumbfounded.

“Ma’am,” the waiter said, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

“What?” She yelled, her husband joining in.

“You can’t do that,” He yelled, “We was just mindin’ our own business when this boy tried to attack my wife! He should be kicked out.”

“I’m sorry sir,” the waiter said, “I’m going to ask you to leave.” The man opened his mouth to speak, but the waiter gave a sly grin, which Percy swore he recognised and repeated his words.

The man fumed but seemed inclined to go. The waiter spoke again, urging them to visit a nearby museum. The couple turned and left. The pieces clicked in Percy’s head, and once the couple was out the door and the diner had returned to normal, he spoke.

“Hello Lord Hermes.”

“Took you long enough,” Hermes said as he pulled up a chair.

“What are you doing here?” Thalia said, leaning back in her chair. 

“Favour from father. Something about helping you get home, and reward for the quest or something. I wasn’t really listening.” 

He reached under the table and held his hand out for tide to sniff, “Aren’t you a pretty girl,” he said as she sniffed his hand.

“Helping us get home, eh?” Hazel said.

“Yes, yes, I almost forgot. First of all, I fixed your car. Second of all, I may or may not have made it so it can go a bit faster. And finally, I made sure that whatever road you take home will be free of danger.”

“How’d you do that?” Jason asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Mr Grace.” 

“You’re no-”

“Hush.” The god held a hand up and Jason shut up.

He bid them goodbye as they stood up and stretched, and sneakily handed Tide a bright blue dog toy. The group set out to their car again, and Tide bit down on her tony, a squeaky plastic bone.

She seemed overjoyed with the toy, and before Percy got into the car, he took off her vest, letting her have a break. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Tide was playing with the toy, and everyone was laughing.


	5. Pickles, The Kitten, The Myth, The Legend

**12:35 pm, Saturday, July 23rd, 2011**

Percy and Annabeth were walking through New York, Tide and Rocky hot on their heels, hands intertwined, and completely and utterly focused on the other person.

But as they passed an alleyway, a soft, barely noticeable sound caught their attention. On edge, they crept down the dank alleyway. The sound came again, and now that they were closer, it sounded like the yowl of a cat.

The sound was coming from a soaked and dented box, and the two of them quietly and carefully walked up. It was Annabeth who pulled back the flaps of the box, and Percy saw he reel back before whispering, “Oh you poor baby.”

Percy glanced in and his stomach churned as he saw the poor thing. They were all white, but their eyes seemed to have been heavily injured, and the poor baby was bleeding. The wound looked fairly fresh.

Annabeth pulled at her phone and typed something into it. “I’m gonna call a vet, keep it warm and give it some water,” She told him. She tapped something and put her phone to her ear as she went a little ways away to call.

Percy pulled out a water bottle along with the bowl he would use to give Tide water when they were out. Speaking of which, Tide was nervously pawing at the ground, sensing the mood of her owner.

He poured the water in, before setting the bowl in front of the kitten. Without touching the wounds on its face, he guided the kitten to the water, which it greedily drank.

Annabeth had returned. “They’ll be here in two. I’m going to go to the sidewalk so I can flag them down, okay?” Percy nodded. Annabeth glanced at the cat, before rushing out, Rocky bounding along.

Percy continued to watch the kitten as they lapped at the water. Tide, having grown curious, peeked her head into the box, but Percy pushed her away. Tide stayed by his side though, on the lookout.

Finally, he heard the footsteps coming towards him, and he walked away from the box as the vets came up. One of them made a sound as they saw the kitten, and Percy winced. 

He and Annabeth were pretty much desensitised to any blood or gore they may encounter. The kitten’s wounds had startled them, but they had seen worse. But while these vets had seen their fair share of Gorey things, this one was really bad. 

The kitten was gently picked up and brought to the vet’s ambulance, and Percy and Annabeth were invited to join, but they pointed to their service dogs and told the vets they would meet them there. 

Half an hour later, Percy and Annabeth were sat in the waiting room of a pet hospital. Tide was at Percy’s feet chewing on a toy she had been given. Rocky had snagged the spot next to Annabeth, and his head was in her lap. Their hands were intertwined, and no one spoke.

After what felt like hours of waiting, a person came out of the doors, and they stood. Seeing as they were the only people in the waiting room, this had to be for them.

“Are you Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?” The vet asked. They had given their names to the front desk earlier.

They nodded. “And you were the ones who found the female white kitten, with the wounds around her eyes?” So the cat was a girl. They nodded.

“Is she okay?” Annabeth asked.

The vet nodded. “She will survive. She will be permanently blind.” Percy winced. Annabeth looked saddened, but her eyes lit up, “I have a question.”

The vet nodded, signalling for her to go on.

“Is she up for adoption?”

And that’s how Percy and Annabeth found themselves in the possession of their cat, who they named Pickles. She had a bright green collar, and was in all aspects of her life, practically their child.

**5:00pm, Sunday, July 31st, 2011**

Percy was sprawled on the couch, watching a show with Piper. 

They heard a thud and looked down to see Pickles had run into the coffee table by accident. Percy laughed, and got up, scooping up the blind kitten.

Pickles curled up to him, meowing quietly. Those meows turned to purrs as she settled in, and those purrs to snores as she fell asleep. Percy smiled at her, and Piper cooed at the sight.

Percy gave his kitten a kiss and smiled.

**1 am, Monday, August 1st, 2011**

It was 1 am and Annabeth was still awake. She was focused on a temple design and had lost track of the time hours ago.

She felt something rub against her leg, and she looked away from her blueprints for the first time in hours to see Pickles, meowing and rubbing against her. 

With one hand, she scooped up the kitten and brought her to her lap. Pickles explored as best she could, and eventually found the blueprint Annabeth was working on. 

Curious, she bit it and suppressing her laughter, Annabeth pried the kitten away saying, “No Pickles, we don’t eat paper.”


	6. Rules I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we like to call *crack fiction written by people with way too much time on their hands*

1\. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are not allowed on the same capture the flag team  
 ~~2\. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are not allowed on separate capture the flag teams~~  
3\. Go to sleep before 1 am  
 ~~4\. FUCK YOU SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK  
5\. PERCY NO~~  
6\. Weapons are called weapons for a reason  
7\. The next time the Stolls are arrested, they will not be bailed out  
8\. No throwing empty coke bottles at gods (yes this is directed at Percy)  
9\. No throwing bricks at Jason Grace  
10\. Singing Amazing Grace around either Grace is a stupid idea, and should not be acted on  
 ~~11\. AMAAAAZING GRAAAAACE  
12\. Leo, I’m going to fucking kill you ~~  
13\. Putting Mrs O’Leary in the pound IS NOT FUNNY  
14\. IF YOU HURT MRS O’LEARY  
15\. Thank you, Percy.  
16\. Percy Jacksons plans are not to be trusted. Trust Annabeth  
17\. If Annabeth jumps off a bridge, you should too  
18\. If Leo Valdez has not left bunker 9 in at least a day, please tell Calypso and ~~flood it~~  
19\. Do not flood bunker 9 if you do not wish to die a horrible death  
20\. Do not sit on the roof of your cabin and curse out the gods _*cough cough everybody*_  
21\. You cannot declare a quest to find Apollo's golden Cows  
22\. Quests must be issued by prophecy, from now on  
23\. Do not barge into Rachels cave and tell her to give her a prophecy for your quest  
24\. No more petitions  
25\. No sneaking onto quests _~~*cough, cough, Percy*~~_  
26\. Saying doing chores is against your religion is not a valid argument  
27\. Going to Olympus to punch the gods in the face is not a valid reason to go on a quest  
28\. Saying the titans are attacking, when they are not, is not allowed  
29\. Stop stealing the minotaur horn, duck taping it onto your head, and screaming that you are a unicorn  
30\. Telling Percy that Mrs O’Leary was put in the pound is not funny  
 ~~31\. Calling Maimer, Lamer, is perfectly fine, and should be encouraged  
32\. TRY IT, YA PUNKS~~  
33\. Do not climb the climbing wall specifically to see if the lava can kill you  
34\. Staring at couples while they do coupley things is not allowed  
35\. Saying that Achillies is a good role model, just because he was gay, is not advised  
36\. Don’t pull an Orpheus  
 ~~37\. Be more like Odysseus~~  
38\. None of the Ancient Heroes are good role models, and should not be treated as such  
39\. Do not antagonize Nico Di Angelo to get him to reopen a hole in the ground  
40\. You cannot hide anywhere to see our favourite ship become cannon  
41\. Singing the ‘Lalala’ from Hadestown over and over will result in stable duty  
42\. Singing the ‘Lalala’ from Hadestown will not make random flowers grow  
43\. Unless you are a child of Demeter and have made them grow as you sing it   
44\. You cannot make a cult dedicated to the cast of Hadestown’s voices  
45\. Creating a demigod version of the musical Six is not a good idea at three am, do it in the afternoon  
46\. For the love of the gods no boogie boarding   
47\. Trying to beat Percy Jackson in water-related sports is stupid, and ill-advised  
48\. Percy Jackson is not allowed to participate in any water-related sports that may happen  
49\. Rapping Guns and Ships at three am is bound to get you killed  
50\. Do not interrupt Annabeth Chase when she is reading  
51\. Do not interrupt Annabeth Chase when she is thinking  
52\. Do not interrupt Annabeth Chase when she is doing literally anything  
53\. Screaming ‘SPIDER’ around the children of Athena is not okay  
54\. Annabeth Chase is smarter than you. Accept it. It’s not going to change  
55\. Mentioning the Hoover Dam around Percy, Thalia, or Grover will leave you confused  
56\. Do not comment on anything to do with Annabeth Chase. Do not. Just do not.   
57\. If you insult Annabeth Chase she will not care but Percy Jackson will be killing you  
58\. Nothing good happens after two am. When it’s after two am, don’t go on a quest. Go the fuck to sleep.   
~~59\. Sleep is for the weak~~  
60\. Don’t listen to the Stolls  
61\. Singing burn when your s/o cheats on you is fine, but the Aphrodite cabin will be checking in on you   
62\. Do not mention the movie adaptation of Cats to Dionysus, Apollo, or their children  
63\. Stop using your powers on mortals  
64\. Stop trying to convince Drew and Piper to charm speak the cars salesman into giving you a free Bugatti  
65\. If you cheat on your s/o the Aphrodite cabin and multiple other cabins will be stabbing you. Good luck.   
66\. If your class goes on a field trip to the Empire State Building, I recommend making and excuse as to why you cannot go  
67\. Trying to win in a drinking contest against the children of Dionysus is very stupid  
68\. Do not drink you are underage  
 ~~69\. DRINK WHENEVER THE HELL YOU WANT~~  
70\. Do not bet your mortal friend that there is a 600th floor of the Empire State building just to annoy the receptionist  
71\. Always tie your shoes  
72\. And lock your doors  
73\. And eat  
74\. And drink water  
75\. Self Care is important  
76\. Thanks to Nico and Will, two people of the same gender are no longer allowed in a cabin alone  
77\. Do not challenge the Annabeth Chase to design a building   
78\. Do not climb a tree for the sole purpose of jumping down to scare other campers  
79\. You can leave your s/o for five minutes they will not die _*cough cough Will and Nico*_  
80\. Throwing a couple into a lake is no longer an okay thing to do  
81\. Percy and Annabeth’s cat, Pickles, is blind, and therefore should not be put on the roof of any cabins.  
82\. Pickles is a perfectly acceptable name for a cat and if you deny it you will be getting stabbed by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
83\. Saying you were teaching Pickles to fly is not funny  
 ~~84\. Pickles is the only goddess you should worship~~  
85\. Pickles is not a goddess  
86\. Please do not raise the dead for the sole purpose of getting a bag of Cheetos  
87\. Changing the inscription on the Poseidon statue to “Broseidon, the god of the Brochean” is not allowed  
88\. Putting red solo cups on the trident of said statue, and a backwards ballcap on the head is not allowed  
90\. Changing the inscription on the Zeus statue to “Jerkface, the god of all jerks” is not allowed  
91\. Spray painting “Home of Katniss Everdeen and Clint Barton” On the Apollo cabin is not allowed  
92\. Camp Half-Blood is not a good place to hide bodies  
93\. They’re found hella quickly  
 ~~94\. Hella isn’t a word  
95\. Wanna go?~~  
96\. Do not for the love of the gods play Scrabble against the children of Athena  
97\. Do not for the love of the gods play Scrabble against Percy Jackson  
98\. He likes to make up words, you see  
99\. Scrabble is officially banned from Camp Half-Blood  
100\. As is Monopoly, Twister, and Clue  
101\. Do not let Leo and Percy get into a water vs fire duel   
102\. Do not antagonize Jason Grace to the point where he starts a hurricane  
103\. This isn’t New Jersey, where everything was legal in 1804  
104\. Including murdering Alexander Hamilton  
 ~~105\. Fuck Aaron Burr~~  
106\. NO   
107\. Cursing is no longer allowed at Camp Half-Blood  
 ~~108\. Fuck all these rules  
109\. Fuck you  
110\. FUCK~~  
111\. Singing any songs from a musical at three AM is very annoying and might get you murdered  
112\. Everything gets you murdered here  
113\. Including breathing  
114\. Scaring new campers by saying “Everything gets you murdered here, including breathing” is not funny  
115\. New Petition: Hestia should be the Queen of the Gods  
116\. Petitions still aren’t allowed  
117\. You have enough signatures calm down  
118\. Do not dare the new campers to antagonize Percy or Annabeth  
119\. Get to your activities on time, especially if you happen to be the teacher  
120\. Fighting monsters is not an acceptable reason to miss school according to the school board, get more creative with your lies  
121\. Saying that you did not blow up the school, and blaming it on John, ~~who doesn’t even exist~~ , is not a good lie  
122\. Percy Jackson is not allowed within fifteen feet of a bow, for the safety of everyone at camp  
123\. Yes we know he shot that one dude in all his three hearts, that was one time and it never happened again  
124\. Calling Percy Jackson the Supreme Lord of the bathroom ~~is perfectly acceptable and is encouraged~~ is not okay  
125\. Saying you are invincible unless you have the curse of Achilles, is not advised  
126\. None of the characters from Monty Python and the Holy Grail are good role models  
127\. Tarot cards are not good prediction tools, ~~go to Rachel for that  
128\. She uses special Tarot cards that are actually accurate~~  
129\. Rachel Dare does not own Tarot cards, and you should not ask her about it  
130\. Do not let a spider into the Athena cabin at three am you will be dying a horrible death  
131\. Yelling “THE FLOOR IS LAVA” at the top of your lungs will not get a reaction from any campers  
132\. Do not react when any of the stolls yell “THE FLOOR IS LAVA” at the top of their lungs  
133\. Yelling “THE FLOOR IS LAVA” at the top of your lungs is not allowed  
134\. Yelling “THE FLOOR IS SPIDERS” at the top of your lungs is not allowed or even funny  
135\. Yelling “THE FLOOR IS ____” at the top of your lungs is not allowed  
136\. If you are not dying, do not yell   
~~137\. FUCK THAT  
138\. NO~~  
139\. Being Homophobic, Transphobic, Abelist, Racist, Sexist etc. = stable duty for the rest of your short life  
140\. Being arachnophobic is okay though  
 ~~141\. FUCK SPIDERS  
142\. VIVA LA REVOLUTION~~  
143\. Pluto is a planet  
 ~~144\. No its not  
145\. VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU~~  
146\. Crying over Kaz Brekker is fine  
147\. As is crying when he and Inej hold hands  
148\. Six of Crows is to be worshipped every Friday at 7:00 pm  
149\. KAZ BREKKER IS NOT A ROLE MODEL, GODS DAMMIT  
150\. Why would you even think he’s a good role model  
151\. Throwing a book at anyone who does not ship your ship ~~is perfectly acceptable and encouraged~~ is not the correct response murder is far more effective  
152\. Burning the Miss Peregrines Movie is perfectly fine  
153\. As is calling them hot garbage  
154\. Strip poker is not allowed  
155\. Strip Happy Days game is not allowed  
156\. Poker is not allowed  
157\. Gambling is not allowed  
158\. If you do not want to do your chores, dragging your s/o and taking a cab to Atlantic city will not get you out of it  
159\. Screaming “I CONDUCT THE ELECTRIC CITY” without a deep voice sounds weird, and you need to stop  
160\. Kidnapping, or at least planning to kidnap, Lin Manuel-Miranda is what we like to call ILLEGAL  
 ~~161\. LAWS SUCK, FUCK LAWS  
162\. NO~~  
163\. Please don’t try to sing Hades’ parts in Hadestown is not a good idea it will damage your voice and creep our everyone around you  
164\. Stan Patrick Page  
165\. And Reeve Carney  
166\. And Eva Noblezada  
167\. And Amber Gray  
168\. And- Well I think you get the point  
169\. Always brush your teeth  
170\. Making people sing “Why We Build the Wall” is weird  
171\. You cannot trick people into going to Hadestown it does not work like that  
172\. Persephone is a good role model  
173\. Musicals are songs not a way to live  
174\. Being seventeen isn’t as cool as it sounds in musicals  
175\. Especially when you turn 17 in hell  
176\. Thank you, Annabeth  
177\. Yes we know you don’t like the theatre kids, they don’t like the theatre kids either  
 ~~178\. Tik Tokers who misuse Musical Theatre songs should be burnt at the stake  
179\. WHY DID YOU CROSS IT OUT, THEY SHOULD~~  
180\. TikTokers who misuse Musical Theatre songs will be having their accounts deleted   
181\. Doing a TikTok cult is okay as long as it doesn’t cause any deaths  
182\. Renegading a fellow camper to death is acceptable as long as you have a valid reason  
183\. Playing volleyball badly is not a valid reason to renegade a fellow camper to death  
184\. Stealing your Cheeto is not a valid reason to renegade a camper to death  
185\. Renegading a camper to death is no longer allowed  
186\. Memes are glorious, but you cannot use needing to scroll through some as a valid reason to not do your chores  
187\. Candy Store is not to be sung in front of children  
188\. Dead Girl Walking is not to be sung in front of children  
189\. Heathers the musical is not to be sung in front of children  
190\. Building a time machine, because you want to rescue the six wives of Henry the Eighth, is weird, and while well-intentioned, not allowed.  
191\. Police boxes aren’t a thing anymore, stop trying to find the TARDIS  
192\. Phone boxes do not work anymore, get the fuck out of it   
193\. Misusing All You Wanna Do is wrong on so many levels  
194\. YEAH  
 ~~195\. We are a gang  
196\. You cannot leave gangs  
197\. Welcome~~  
198\. Camp Half-Blood is no longer allowed to be referred to as a gang to new campers  
 ~~199\. But Camp Jupiter is~~  
200\. Camp Half-Blood is no longer allowed to be referred to as a gang  
201\. Camp Jupiter is not to be called a gang to new campers and in general  
202\. If you find Thalia and Reyna making out, walk away and do not run around screaming “THE SHIP IS CANNON, THE SHIP IS CANNON” no matter how much you want to  
203\. Trying to feed Pickles, pickles is unhealthy and technically cannibalism  
204\. “FUCK THE PATRIARCHY” is a perfectly acceptable war cry  
205\. As is “FUCK THE POLICE”  
206\. Murdering all men is not a good way to end the patriarchy  
207\. Burning down everything is  
208\. Burning down all police stations is only okay depending on the circumstances   
209\. Running around camp screaming “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK” at the top of your lungs is not allowed  
210\. All of these rules don’t matter as rules are made to be broken  
211\. RULES ARE NOT MADE TO BE BROKEN THAT’S NOT HOW RULES WORK  
 ~~212\. Many things are made to be broken  
213\. Oh really, give me an example  
214\. Glow sticks  
215\. Piñatas  
216\. Karate boards  
217\. Pasta when you have a small pot  
218\. My mind  
219\. CHRIS NO  
220\. Rules~~  
221\. Do your homework  
222\. Don’t do drugs kids  
223\. And stay in school  
224\. If you need any help or advice, my hearth is always open  
 ~~225\. FUCK YEAH,~~ STAN HESTIA  
226\. No cursing Percy  
227\. Yes ma’am  
228\. Some weirdo says something or does something to you? Get to camp and tell Chiron or someone you trust, they’ll help you  
229\. Always tell someone when someones did or said something that made you uncomfortable  
230\. Sexual harassment or anything of the sort will not be tolerated in any way   
~~231\. And will lead to death  
232\. NO~~  
233\. If you do not respect people's pronouns you will be terminated  
234\. _All_ sexualities and gender identities are valid, and if you say otherwise you will be terminated  
235\. Sexualizing lesbians and wlw is not acceptable in any way and will lead to termination  
236\. Screaming "VIVA LA REVOLUTION" and running around with a weapon is not acceptable  
237\. Screaming "FUCK THE RULES" and running around with a weapon is not acceptable  
238\. Screaming anything and running around with a weapon is not acceptable  
239\. Licking Nico di Angelo and saying "I tasted the rainbow" is ~~a hilarious idea~~ not acceptable and a little gross  
240\. Seeing a heterosexual couple and commenting "ew straight people" ~~is really just stating facts~~ is not acceptable and a little rude  
241\. The actors of the Percy Jackson movies did nothing wrong, they were just doing their job. If you want to attack anyone, attack the screenwriters they committed the real crimes  
242\. The same goes for the Miss Peregrine's movies  
243\. That was sarcasm stop attacking screenwriters  
 ~~244\. NO FUCK YOU~~  
245\. The point of Six the musical is female empowerment, an all male cast is a stupid fucking idea shut up  
246\. (Unless their in drag, then go ahead)  
247\. Burning a laptop because it used Comic Sans as a font is not acceptable  
 ~~248\. BUT COMIC SANS IS THE DEVIL FONT  
249\. AND YOU’RE THE DEVIL CHILD  
250\. NO STOP~~  
251\. Comic Sans is not an acceptable font to be used at Camp-Half Blood  
 ~~252\. THANK YOU~~  
253\. Grammar is important, give it some effort please  
 ~~254\. NO YOUR WRONG  
255\. **you’re   
256\. FUCK YOU ANNABETH~~  
257\. Telling a camper ‘go kill yourself’ or anything even remotely related to suicide and/or self-harm is harmfull and not acceptable in any way  
258\. Making fun of mental illness or using them as an insult or saying you have them when you don’t is harmful and not acceptable in any way ~~prepare for death~~  
259\. There will be no being a heterosexual  
 ~~260\. Uhhhhhh  
261\. Hey I don't make the rules  
262\. …  
263\. Hey did you know I’m gay  
264\. No shIT SHERLOCK~~  
265\. Stop wearing sweatshirts when it’s over 85 degrees out  
266\. For the love of the gods respect people’s privacy and if you don’t that’s not only rude but you will be executed punished   
267\. The Camp Directors have feelings and do not appreciate your pranks  
268\. Stop playing Riptide for thE LOVE OF THE GODS  
269. _THANK YOU PERCY_  
270\. If Annabeth tells you no ~~go to Percy~~ that's probably because the thing you want to do is stupid  
271\. Saying you were possessed by Gaea/Kronos/Anyone else who hates demigods is not a valid excuse for any of the above  
272\. Or below  
273\. Singing the song ‘Camp Half-Blood’ too new campers is not allowed  
274\. Stop traumatising new campers  
275\. If you run into someone with a boomerang for a weapon say that your a Greek demigod and then get the heck outta dodge  
276\. They’ll understand   
277\. The Kane’s are not to be invited to every capture the flag game by Percy and Annabeth  
278\. Nico Di Angelo is the devil's child  
279\. Spamming the Camp Half-Blood group chat with photos of Pickles in places she should not be in is not allowed  
280\. Please stop growing weed  
281\. yeAH KATIE AND TRAVIS  
282\. Friendly reminder that Chiron follows you on Instagram and is in the gc  
283\. Percy Jackson is banned from bringing his skateboard to Camp after the incident  
284\. Quoting Vines 24/7 is annoying please stop, I haven’t slept in a week  
 ~~285\. I was weak-~~  
286\. NO  
287\. Changing traffic signs all over Long Island to say “Do not enter; second Titan war ongoing” will make you the sole proprietor of the reveal of the gods and you will be held accountable for that  
 ~~288\. RIP them~~  
289\. Nico no  
290\. WHY DO WE HAVE ALMOST THREE HUNDRED RULES  
291\. WTF IS WRONG WITH US  
292\. we’re children of the gods  
293\. Really? I never noticed  
294\. The rule book is not a place to have conversations   
295\. Awww cmon  
296\. Sending chain texts to the gc will result in a ban from yours truly, Annabeth Chase  
297\. Please remember to take your pills, they’re for your own good  
298\. If you are feeling sick please come to the infirmary as soon as possible  
299\. Children of the Big Three are no longer allowed to say they are fine unless told so by an actual doctor/Apollo child   
300\. If Apollo ever shows up at camp block out his haikus. Spare yourself  
301\. The wine of the gods is not for mortals  
302\. Ahhh it’s Mr D  
303\. Back to your activities, Perry Johanson  
304\. When in doubt, go to Percy or Annabeth  
305\. And if you do go to Percy go immediately to Annabeth because Percy is wrong  
306\. If the Pegasi are restless, injured, or you need someone to cover riding lessons, go to Percy immediately  
307\. Service dogs are to be treated with the utmost respect  
308\. If a service dogs vest is on, they are working. If it’s off feel free to play around and let it  
309\. WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY CHEETOS  
310\. Percy, that isn't a rule and watch your language  
311\. Sorry sorry  
312\. WHOM THE FUCK STOLE MY CHEETOS  
313\. OR  
314\. ¿Quién robó mis cheetos?  
315\. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
316\. You??? Speak??? Spanish???  
317\. Nope  
318\. ???  
319\. No, Mrs O’Leary cannot be your service dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> This is my greatest writing achievement. Ever. I wrote this with a few friends so I hope you enjoyed what came from our minds. I feel like crap rn so it was nice to get this published.


	7. *Insert Chapter Title Here*

Percy was on the beach when Annabeth found him after breakfast.

Stretched out with his eyes closed, he looked asleep. She sat next to him, and he hummed, moving one of his hands so it was on her lower back. He rubbed circles there.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Annabeth sighed, looking out unto the sound. “I’m exhausted.”

“Take a nap then.”

“My sleep schedule will be ruined.” She reminded him.

He gave a nod. They sat like that for a moment, before Percy grabbed her hand and pulled. Annabeth laid in the sand next to him, sighing in content as he pulled her next to him.

The sand underneath them was warm and that plus Annabeths exhaustion and Percy’s arm stopping her from moving was probably why she fell asleep.

Percy smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, admiring her beauty.

The slop of her nose, her upward tilted eyes. Her blonde curls that fell on her face and the small smile she only got when she was asleep. The utter relaxation in her muscles, and how peaceful and untroubled she looked.

He brushed the hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. He stared for a moment, sighing as the light from the sun made her scars more prominent. He traced a scar that crossed the bridge of her nose, trying to remember where she had gotten it.

He was just about to figure it out when Annabeth stirred. Moaning, she stretched, her smile growing wider. She blinked open her eyes and Percy had to grin.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he crooned.

She laughed lightly, before throwing a hand up to block out the suns rays, “How long was-” she was cut off with a yawn.

“An hour or so,” he told her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded and smiled widely at him. “I love you, you know that? If you didn’t I’d have to punch you.” She told him.

Percy laughed, “Of course I love you Annabeth. You and only you.”

“And Freddie Mercury of course.”

“What-”

“Oh, c’mon you can’t be that obsessed with Queen just because you like their music. And you also wouldn’t have a huge ass poster of him in our room if you weren’t at least a little in love with him.” 

Percy gave a shrug, “Well we all know your one true love is Marilyn Monroe.”

“Do you find her attractive Mr Jackson?”

Percy gave a half-hearted shrug. “No taste,” Annabeth muttered.

Percy laughed, giving her a light shove, which Annabeth reciprocated. That lead to them shoving each other and laughing loudly, not stopping until Percy managed to find her ticklish spot and extort it.

“Per- Percy, Stop!” Annabeth said between laughs. 

Percy stopped and chose to instead to stare at her instead. They were now sat across from each other, knees just barely touching. Percy put his hands on the side of her face, and Annabeth gave her truest, most genuine smile.

Her lips would quirk up just a bit, showing a few her teeth. Her eyes would soften and her cheeks would be a bit red. Percy loved that smile.

He pulled her close for a kiss, and once they broke apart, Annabeth rested her head on his chest, arms around his neck. His hands were running through her hair.

They got up after a few minutes, realising they had a sword fighting class to teach right before lunch. They got to the arena ten minutes before their class which gave them time to plan and sharpen and clean their weapons.

Percy had to replace the leather grip on Riptide, which had been stained with blood from an injury on his hand during a monster attack. They sharpened their weapons, and the class came in soon after.

The class was fun, and Percy couldn’t help the rush of joy he got when one of the kids finally managed to complete the disarming manoeuvre Percy had been teaching her.

The same manoeuvre Luke had taught him.

Speaking of his original sword fighting teacher, the question as to who had taught Percy came up. Annabeth spared a glance at him, slightly pained. He smiled at her.

“A guy named Luke. He was a” Percy thumbed the bead he had gotten that summer, the bead with Lukes name on it, next to heroes, “he was a hero. In one way or another.”

“Is he that guy who hosted by Kronos?” One of the students cried.

That question brought a round of rapid-fire questions from the students, silenced when Annabeth said, “Class Dismissed,” Her voice laced with pain.

“But-”

“Class dismissed.” Annabeth snapped, hand tightening around the hilt of her dagger. Her eyes were cold.

The class awkwardly filed out, over an hour before the class was supposed to end. Percy walked over to Annabeth and brushed the hair out oh her face with one hand, taking her free hand in his.

Annabeth sighed, leaning into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Percy put his hands at her sides, ready to help her.

“I’m sorry Perce.”

“For what? Hun, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know, I know.”

“Wheres Rocky?” He asked.

“Your cabin. We gave them a day off, remember?” Percy nodded and planted a kiss on her head.

“I remember sweetie. Let’s just go there okay? I’ll ask Chiron to cover our afternoon class.”

“But-”

Percy put a finger to her lips, “No buts. Let’s go.”

He slung an arm around her as they started to walk back to the cabins. She leaned into him, her head down. 

They passed by Will on the way back. “Everything okay?” He asked.

Percy nodded, “Yeah, yeah we’re good. We’re good.” Will did not miss the way Percy seemed to be convincing himself of that as well as convincing Will.

Will looked between the two and sighed, before heading to the infirmary. 

Percy and Annabeth were sat on his bed. Rocky had his head in her lap, and she was scratching the space between his ears. Tide was passed out in the bed in the corner of the cabin.

Pickles was walking around, every so often running into something. The sight made Annabeth giggle.

Percy got up at some point to talk to Chiron, and Annabeth was left alone with a sleeping dog, a blind cat, and her service dog.

She continued to scratch Rocky’s head until he got up and started licking her face. Soon enough she was laughing, laughing so hard that she didn’t notice when Percy came in and stood in the doorway watching with a smile. Didn’t notice when Pickles tried to eat the plume on Percy’s armour and how Percy had to pry the kitten away.

She didn’t notice how Tide woke up and watched her, didn’t notice the breeze coming in through the open door. All she knew was her dog and the sound of laughter filling her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to be too lazy to give this a date and time, but it mainly happens in the late morning okay. I'm tired and lazy so cut me some slack.


	8. Dead or Alive (She's Falling Again)

Bianca di Angelo was dead.

She was certain of that.

Where else could she be other than the underworld? Where else did pale spirits float past her, eyes dull and lifeless as thousands on thousands of dead men headed towards one of the rivers of the underworld?

The River Lethe.

She had no idea how long she had been dead. Probably for some time. Time passed differently down here. 

However long it took to get to the River Lethe, she would never know, all she knew is that she was here now. 

She shakily reached her hands out towards the pale water, ready to move on. Her hands were inches away when a voice flitted around her.

 _No child,_ it sounded like a woman, _follow me. I have a plan for you, Bianca di Angelo._

Bianca looked around, bringing her hands close to herself again. _No one else has heard me,_ the woman spoke again, _this is only for you._

She stood up from where she had kneeled by the banks of the river, “Who are you?”

_I am a helper to the dead. Many will come out, wrongfully imprisoned many a millennium ago. Do you want to live again Bianca di Angelo?_

This all felt wrong, Bianca shouldn’t follow this woman. “I shouldn’t-” Bianca protested, but a hush fell over her.

 _Do you not want to live again. Breathe and feel the fresh air in your lungs? Feel the warm summer air,_ Bianca could picture a woman, with long black hair and warm brown skin, yet her eyes were closed and she had a sort of ditzy smile on her face, _See your brother again?_

Nico.

Bianca looked around wildly, memories of her brother coming to her again. Him summoning her, hadn’t that been just yesterday? Oh, Nico her brother.

_Do you want to see him, Bianca di Angelo?_

“Yes!” she cried.

He appeared in her vision. It was some sort of mist projection, but Bianca knew it was absolutely real. Bianca gasped as she took in her younger brothers appearance.

_Oh, Nico._

_Oh, poor, poor Nico._

The woman crooned.

His face was bloody and bruised, his skin paler than she had ever seen it. He was being attacked by some sort of giant men. 

“What did you do?” She screamed. “What did you do to my brother?”

 _Me?_ The woman said. _I did nothing._

“Yes, you did!”

_You could stop this Bianca di Angelo. Come with me and your brother will live._

“You promise?” 

The woman appeared in Biancas imagination again. She tilted her head, the same face.

 _You speak of promises._ The woman smiled again.

“Swear on the Styx!” Bianca cried.

The woman smiled, _If it’s so important to you, fine, I swear on the Styx._

Bianca sighed. “Where to?

_Follow the path of light._

In the distance, a rock glowed. Bianca sighed before muttering to herself, “Here goes nothing.”

Bianca had made a mistake.

What had she done?

What had she done?

The woman wasn’t good.

She wasn’t helping her.

She was using her as a pawn.

 _Gaea._ The earth roared.

_I am Gaea._

“No!” Bianca sobbed.

“You promised me! Over the Styx!”

 _I am primordial_ the woman growled, _the Styx holds no sway over me. I am older than Styx herself. I am born of Chaos and she is just a lowly Ocheanid, I am the earth. I am the stones you stand upon, I am the fields you frolic in!_

“Please!” Bianca screamed. “Please just let Nico go!”

“Take me, kill me do whatever! Just spare him please!” 

The woman laughed, _You beg for mercy?_

A whisper could be heard.

Gaea stopped her laughing.

 _Perhaps,_ she crooned. _Perhaps, yes._ The ground rumbled, _I will leave Nico to his own fate. But Bianca di Angelo, let us see what happens when someone who isn’t supposed to be alive is. Let’s see how our heroes react now._

The woman laughed as Biancas world went white.

Bianca woke up in a dark space.

Where was she?

She felt herself breathing, felt her blood under her skin. She was alive.

She moved.

A creak could be heard.

Memories came back.

The junkyard, with Zoe and Thalia and Percy and Grover. Was she still there?

She had been in a Talos robot when she died. If she was still-

_Oh._

_Oh no._

This wasn’t good.

She had to get out.

She moved, and the statue creaked again. She took a deep breath and ran.

The robot moved around her, she didn’t know where she was going.

Her instincts told her to run a certain way, so she followed that.

The robot was moving, adrenaline coursed through her body.

She found a wall and looked around. A blinking light caught her eye, further down the wall. As slow as possible she crawled over. The robot was still moving.

 _Breathe,_ she told her self.

The light had a button underneath it. More memories came back, her pressing this button, the walls around her falling, a moment of pure pain, followed by blackness. Next thing she knew, she was dead.

She looked around. Maybe if there was something that could explode in this thing, she could blast a wall out, and press the button.

She looked around. 

In the corner, a line of wires.

She thought.

She needed to overheat this thing. Maybe that would blow a hole.

What would she do?

She looked around again.

There were wires all over the place, all going to different places. There were five or so different systems, and maybe if she connected them all to one thing there would be a fire.

There.

An empty board, the wires in a heap around the floor, all cut.

She sighed, and slowly and carefully, she moved wires to this board. This was dangerous and she was far from an expert on any of this, but that couldn’t amount to much. Right?

She plugged in the final wire and waited. A spark. She gave a nervous grin.

A flame started.

She got up then, moving away from the flame that had sparked quicker than she thought it would.

Her pride turned to horror as the fire spread faster than she thought it would, and she backed up to a wall. The fire crept ever close to her. 

She closed her eyes, ready to die again. 

She heard a boom.

She was thrown back, and she could suddenly feel the warm air against her skin.

She opened her eyes.

The last thing she saw was the earth rushing up to her, as she felt horrible pain.

Bianca di Angelo screamed.

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's what happened to Bianca before she came back. Now you know why she had, and I'll quote: "multiple broken ribs, major burns, and is barely breathing."


	9. Troubled Thoughts on Troubled Camps

**8:35 am, Wednesday, August 31st, 2011**

Percy Jackson sighed as he sat down in the first class of his senior year which was, unfortunately, Ancient History.

Piper was in his class again this year, leaving Jason and Annabeth to the other class. She was sulking in the seat next to him as she blew a strand of hair away from her face. 

“Another year, with Thomas eh?” 

Percy scowled, “Yup. Let’s hope she’s better this year.”

She wasn’t.

If anything, she had become even more strict, giving one of the student’s detention for wearing a shirt she deemed inappropriate. The friends left the room groaning, meeting up with Jason and Annabeth as they made their way to PE.

Jason and Percy went into the locker room, throwing their gym bags unto the bench. Percy tugged off his shirt before leaning over his bag looking for his shirt.

A low whistle caught his attention.

Percy turned to see Damien Mills looking at his side.

“What?” Percy asked.

“Where’d you get those bruises?” He said, referring to the somewhat faded black and blue spots on his lower ribs.

“Oh,” Percy laughed awkwardly, “I fell off a climbing wall like four weeks ago. Broke like two or three ribs.”

Jason sighed, “You broke seven ribs.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

“We are not having this argument.” Jason shook his head, and Percy pulled his shirt on.

Damien glanced at him, “Seven ribs dude? Are you sure you should be doing PE?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Percy said, waving off the concern, “I’ll be taking it lightly, and they practically healed by this point.”

“With the amount you’ve been doing shit,” Jason grumbled, “Those ribs aren’t going to heal any time soon.”

“I heard that.”

“That was the point. You should really listen to Will sometimes you know. At this rate, you and Nico are going to break like twenty bones, and have to be tied down to an infirmary bed so you heal.”

Percy scowled. “I’m not that bad.”

“No, you are certainly not as bad as Nico when it comes to your health and safety.” 

“Whose Nico?” Damien asked as the boys exited the locker room, heading over to their girlfriends.

“Our cousin,” Jason said, “Who is the type of person who would get pneumonia, insist he’s fine and then be utterly surprised when he collapses from the sickness, and try to break out of the infirmary.”

Percy nodded. Damien laughed.

The coach told them to do some laps, and Percy and his friends pulled ahead of the pack to talk.

“Senior year, Perce,” Annabeth said, a certain air of wistfulness about her, “Senior year.”

Percy’s lip quirked up “Yeah. Senior year. And to think I wasn’t supposed to make it past sixteen.” He gave a dark and bitter chuckle as a dark look passed over there face.

At that point, Jason and Piper had drawn even with them. “Do you two ever stop flirting?” Piper teased.

“Yes, yes we do McLean,” Annabeth snapped with a friendly roll of her eyes, “You and Jason though…”

Jason laughed, and the group finished their laps and sat on the bench as the rest of the class filed after them.

“I will never fail to understand,” Damien said between breaths, “How you are all so fast.”

“We run faster and for longer distances at camp,” Annabeth said.

“What even is this camp?” Sydney asked as she screwed the lid of her water bottle back on.

Annabeth sighed, her brow furrowing as she thought. “I guess you could almost call it a loose form of rehab. We’ve got runaways, thieves, orphans, the lot. It’s a family almost.”

Their mortal friends exchanged glances, “What did you guys do? I mean we all know Percy here likes to explode things,” the group laughed as Percy scowled, “but what about the rest of you guys.”

Annabeth’s lip came up, “When In was seven I came into the company of Jason’s sister, who had run away, along with another guy named,” she swallowed, “Luke. Thalia’s dad is one of the founders I guess of this place so we headed there.” 

That seemed good enough explanation for them, so Piper spoke, “A guy from the camp was at my last school and that’s how me and Jason, and our friend Leo.”

Jason tucked his hands into his pockets, “I’m also affiliated with a sister camp of sorts. It’s much more hardcore though, and I’ve been there forever.”

The mortals looked somewhat confused, but they knew that was the only info they were going to get and the water break was over, so they turned to their teacher.

PE passed in a blur, and soon enough it was lunchtime.

They gathered at a table and after a few minutes where the hungry teens just dug into their food, Kate asked a question, “What do you even do at that camp?”

“A lot,” Percy said, swallowing his food and leaning back, “We’ve got horseback riding,” Piper snickered, “Chariot racing,” Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something about reestablishment and stupid, “Running, fake weights, martial arts.”

“It’s the stuff that keeps us active and shit,” Percy clarified as he saw the looks he was getting.

“This sounds very interesting,” Cameron commented, “What else.”

“Let’s see,” Percy said. “Capture the flag, Archery, the forger, even sword fighting. It’s- It’s honestly great.” Percys face softened and he seemed to be reminiscing.

“Sword fighting, eh?” Sydney said. “Are you guys any good.”

“I’m okay,” Piper said, “Jasons pretty good, but these two?” Piper pointed to Percy and Annabeth, “Woooooo. Their forces to be reckoned with.”

“Do you have any videos?” Damien asked curiously.

Piper shook her head.

Damien seemed disappointed but shrugged.

**3:40 pm, Wednesday, August 31st, 2011**

Sydney and Damien were leaned against one of the rock walls outside the school, waiting for their parents to arrive. Cameron had gotten picked up some two minutes before, Kate following right after. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper had torn out of the parking lot ages ago.

Damien sighed, “That camp they were talking about…”

“Yeah?”

“Seems pretty suspicious right?”

“I don’t Damien,” Sydney sighed, “I mean I agree with you, but that place seems important to them. And you heard what they said, it helps trouble kids get better, and be better. So no matter what activities they do there, it’s gotta be a good place.”

“I know, I know,” He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, “It just seems weird. Like archery, capture the flag, hell even horseback riding, that’s not uncommon. But _sword fighting?_ That’s wack.”

Sydney made a sound of agreement, but at that moment, her car pulled up. She hugged Damien as she left and told him, “Don’t concern yourself with this Damien. This place seems good for them, and…” she paused, “I think they need it.” 

Damien mulled over her words, even after he had been picked up.

This camp did seem good, it did seem like it had done good things for all of them. So what if he didn’t agree with what they did? It wasn’t his place to judge. Sighing, Damien tucked his troubled thoughts away and thought of his next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks get two chapters in one day because I'm fucking pissed off right now because I, an aroace lesbian, am getting a new classmate.
> 
> He's homophobic.
> 
> And in my advisory.
> 
> :)


	10. Angry People Hate Painful Conversation

**2:00 pm, Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

At a table in a small corner cafe, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean were sitting together.

Annabeth had her head bent over some blueprints, and Piper was on her phone, glancing up at her friend every so often. Annabeth blew a stray hand of her hair away from her face, but the stubborn hair fell right back.

Annabeth groaned and pushed the papers away from her, brushing the hair back. Piper looked up at her.

“Everything good?” Piper asked.

“Yeah, I’m just tired, you know?”

“I get i-” Pipers words died.

Out the window, she could see a black car pull up. Out came two or three men, all armed with cameras.

Piper snarled, as Annabeth followed her line of sight. She spotted the men, and hastily threw her things into her bag, Piper doing the same. Piper slammed a twenty onto the table, and Annabeth and her bolted.

They were heading towards the apartment, but the men had noticed them running. 

“Hey!” One of them cried.

Piper looked over her shoulder to see one of them running towards them, and the other ones getting into the car, ready to drive. Annabeth was cursing under her breath.

The man was surprisingly fast, and the girls were faced with a decision.

They had originally both assumed they would outrun the paparazzi quickly, being half gods with bordering superhuman strength and speed. But the car was trailing now.

They could go up to the apartment, but that was not ideal. 

They could try to find somewhere to hide or lay low, but that was becoming increasingly impossible as the seconds tick.

Annabeth let loose a growl as they approached the apartment, and Piper was bordering on fury as they threw open the glass doors and bolted to the elevators.

The doors were just closing as they came close, but Annabeth threw her hand up and they got inside. They ignored the other people in the elevator as Piper slammed the button, leaving the elevator silent as the doors closed and the girls simmered in their fury.

**2:15 pm, Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

Percy Jackson stormed out of his apartment, furious after he had heard what had happened to his girlfriend and Piper.

He wasn’t mad at them - not at all - he was more miffed that they had been forced to give up their location, making the press knowing where they lived not illegal. 

But that piled on top of frustrations with school and ribs that refused to stop hurting, he was pissed off. He slammed his hand on the elevator button, tapping his foot on the hardwood.

He heard a door open and he looked to see Piper jogging to him. He got in and held the door for her. She sighed as she got into the elevator.

“Why you here?” He grumbled.

“To make sure you don’t kill anyone.”

Percy scowled, “I wasn’t going to do anything.” He defended.

Piper gave him a look.

“What?” He snapped.

“Percy, your one of my best friends but I need to be completely honest with you right now.” Percy’s scowl deepened. “Don’t make that face.”

“You know as well as I do that you don’t fully think through situations when you’re mad. And sometimes that’s good, it gets you out of the situation, but sometimes…”

Percy crossed his arms.

“Sometimes it makes it worse.”

The door opened then, and Percy headed to the doors, but Piper grabbed his arm and dragged him to a chair out of view of the outside. Percy slouched, his face contorted into a scowl.

He let loose a sigh, running a hand through his hair as Piper sat next to him.

“Percy…” she ventured.

“What?” He snapped.

“I’m worried about you.”

Percy seemed like he had just been hit with some serious whiplash. “I-I-” he deflated, “Why?”

“I know, I can tell Tides done so much for you. But we both know,” Piper struggled to find her words, “We both know that Tide isn’t helping with everything.”

Percy’s face was dark as he defended, “She’s helping with all the important stuff.”

Piper looked at him, her face soft, “We both know that’s not true. She’s helping you with your nightmares, and anxiety, and that’s great, but that’s not all-”

“All that’s wrong with me?” Percy said sharply.

Piper sighed heavily, “Perce, hun, that’s not what I was going to say, okay? I was just going to say that that’s not all you have to work on. Those aren’t the only things affecting you.”

“You aren’t wrong or broken because you have depression, PTSD, anxiety, or,” Piper swallowed, “have had suicidal thoughts.” Percy looked notably exhausted by this point.

“You aren’t broken Percy Jackson, you aren’t weak. You’re a survivor, and those are because you’ve survived. They’re like your scars, their signs of a warrior, the sign that you managed to survive.”

“You survived, that’s great. And I’m so happy you survived, that I get to know you. But it hurts more, it hurts all of us, especially Annabeth if you’re alive, but you’re not getting better. Not addressing things, convincing yourself you can’t talk about any of this.”

Percy put his head in his hands, letting loose a long sigh. “I’m exhausted, Piper.” He said hoarsely. “Exhausted of fighting and running, and dealing with people who are trying to get into my life or invading my friend’s life. I’m always so tired, I can barely notice anything is wrong anymore.”

“I think I know,” He tugged at the frayed edges of the hole in his jeans, “I know I’m not addressing everything I should. But _I’m so fucking tired_ , and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Piper looked at him, sadness clear in her eyes.

She took his hand and watched him. “Have you tried to talking to Chiron?”

“I don’t want to.” Percy snapped.

“Why?”

“Because he’ll do what he did with Nico - make sure someones always with him, make sure he isn’t alone so he doesn’t do shit. I don’t need to be supervised.”

Pipers face had turned serious, “Chiron did that because he cares, Percy. Because he’s smart enough to know that Nico is unwell and can’t be left to his own devices like he was for years. Because that led him to recklessness, and self-destructive habits, which led to him not taking care of himself, and having to be physically _carried to the infirmary_ after the war because he was so injured and sick.”

“Chiron wouldn’t do that to you, he knows you have enough people around you. But what he can’t be sure of is if you’re going to get better or go down. That’s what he’d be worried about, and from there he’d probably suggest counselling.” 

Percy’s lip curled, “I’m not going to-”

“Percy,” Piper sighed, “I know you don’t want to go, but sometimes you have to do things that are hard to get better.”

“What am I supposed to tell them?” He cried, throwing up his hands. “I found myself in a river and probably would have let myself drown in it if I could have and was alone? That I want to be alive, I want to survive, but it’s so hard being alive, and surviving that sometimes I don’t want to?”

Piper met his eyes, “Maybe, yes.”

Percy fell back into his chair. His arms were crossed and his face was dark, but he looked pained and exhausted.

Piper examined him. Every scar, the circles that sat heavy under his eyes, the pain, exhaustion and fear in his eyes. The defensive position he sat in.

“Percy, I’m not going to tell you to do anything. All I’m going to do, all I’m going to ask is that you please, please talk to Chiron.” Pipers eyes lingered on him for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m going to take a walk.” He told her stiffly as he stood up. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Piper watched him go, heart sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are legitimate people in this fandom who love to forget that both Percy and Nico have bad mental health issues, have self-destructive habits, and are suicidal. It's like they don't believe that kids could have mental health issues.
> 
> (*cough cough* Six of Crows fans who age up the characters because they act too old, and therefore ruin the tragedy of the story and the fact that these kids - Kaz and Inej especially - didn't get childhoods, and are heavily traumatised. *cough cough*)
> 
> :)


	11. If You Could Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter loosely inspired by:  
> watch you sleep (girl in red)  
> Chapter Title Taken From  
> Seventeen (Heathers The Musical)

**3:30 pm, Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

Percy was sat on a bench, his feet kicking listlessly at the cement. 

His sweatshirts hood was pulled up around him, the thick and soft black fabric of the sweatshirt from camp keeping him warm. 

The sweatshirt had been made sometime that summer, each one customised for the camper. On the back, there was a white Trident with Cabin Three and Council emblazoned below it. Across his shoulders, there was his last name.

The sleeves had tridents on the upper part of them, and over his heart, it read Camp Half-Blood. The sweatshirt reminded him so much of home it almost saddened him.

He looked up at the sky, looking at the puffy white clouds overhead. He sighed as he got up, ready to head home. 

The walk back took some fifteen minutes, giving him even more time to think over things and reflect.

Gods, he hated thinking about any of this. 

He got into the apartment and walked into the elevator, leaning against the rail as the doors closed and he ascended to the fifth floor, his floor. The doors opened and he walked down the hall to his apartment.

Realising he didn’t have a key and that the door was locked, he knocked. It was a bit awkward, standing on his own doorstep waiting to be let in, yet eerily reminiscent of the day he had come back from the Giant War.

The sun was setting by the time he had arrived with Annabeth, the rest of the remaining seven trailing behind them as they stepped up to the door.

Percy had raised his hand to knock but had stopped, mere inches from the wood. 

“Go on,” Annabeth had urged him.

He had knocked and said “Mom?”

He would always remember hearing a yelp, then footsteps and next thing he knew, the door was flung open and he was sobbing into his mom’s arms, telling her that he was so so sorry and that he loved her, over and over again.

Percy was shaken from the memory as Annabeth opened the door, and upon noticing him, gave him a pained smile. She didn’t speak to him, just grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, shutting the door.

He was dragged to the living room where, to his utter surprise, Thalia and Reyna were sprawled across the couch.

“Hey, Jackson!” Thalia said.

He crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“We just thought we’d stop by. Maybe get some dinner out with you guys.” Thalia told him.

Percy looked to Annabeth, who shrugged. He sighed, “Okay.”

He turned on his heel, walking down to his room, desperately wanting to shower. The stares on his back did not go unnoticed, neither did Annabeths sigh, and the quiet murmur of their voices definitely didn’t.

**6:00 pm, Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

They had found a nice Pizza Place, some five blocks south of the apartment. The large group, made up of six demigods, one clearsighted mortal, and one normal mortal seemed to surprise the staff the second they walked in, but they were seated none the less.

The conversation was light and cheery, a nice distraction from the events of the day. 

Percy had gotten up to refill his drink when he heard someone approach. 

He turned to see Thalia. She silently refilled her drink as he did the same, the unspoken words hanging between them.

Thalia had known him long enough and they were close enough to notice his demeanour. It had not gone unnoticed by her that Percy hadn’t been there when she and Reyna had come over, it hadn’t gone unnoticed the sadness in Annabeth’s eyes or the brewing frustrations in Piper’s.

“How are you?” She asked a seemingly light conversation starter.

Percy gave a shrug.

Thalia sighed, “What’s going on?” she asked as she leaned against the table, watching her cousin as he grabbed a staw to replace the one he had dropped a few minutes prior.

“People are trying to convince me that I need counselling again, and I don’t think they like that I’m not on board with the idea.”

Thalia glanced at him, “Would it be that bad though?”

“Thalia, please,” he pleaded, his voice cracking slightly, “I don’t want to have this conversation again.”

Thalia looked at him, “Just think on it okay. That’s all I ask.”

“It’s not as easy as it seems, you know,” He spat.

“I never said it was easy,” she said gently, “Just think about it, please. And if your final decision after more than two minutes of thinking over it is no, it’s no, and I’ll stop asking you to try and think about it. Just think about it, okay?”

Percy sighed, hanging his head. “I’m eighteen, you know?”

Thalia gave him a curious glance. “And?”

“I’m around the age Luke was when he...you know.” Percy seemed troubled by the thought.

Thalia looked more guarded then she had before, “You’re not thinking about that are you?”

“I don’t- I don’t think I am. But sometimes I get so angry and so mad about everything, and then I get so scared that I’ll end up like him.” He gave a long sigh, “And as I get older, I realise he and I,” he took a shaky breath, “We aren’t so different.”

“And I hate that!” He suddenly cried, tugging at his hair. “I don’t want to be like him, but I just get so mad and...” One of his hands was balled into a shaky fist, clutching the bead necklace around his throat. He swallowed.

Thalia rested a hand on his shoulder, and Percy looked at her, “Listen to me, okay? You aren’t going to turn out like Luke, not in a thousand years. You care too much about everyone here, all our friends. But it’s your job to keep yourself in check, watch yourself because-” She took a deep breath, “Because Luke didn’t do that until it was too late.”

The conversation died there, and they walked back to the table. No one commented on how long they’d been gone. Annabeth just made sure her hand was intertwined with Percys and Reyna gave Thalia a reassuring smile.

**11:50 pm, Saturday, September 3rd, 2011**

Thalia lay awake, troubled by all sorts of thoughts.

The moonlight was seeping through the crack in the blinds in the guest room her and Reyna were staying in, casting long shadows unto the floor. The stars twinkled outside, and the city hummed with midnight noise.

Thalia glanced over at Reyna, who was asleep on her side of the bed.

Her hair was out of her usual braid, falling across her face, still wet strands. The corners of her mouth were up ever so slightly, her face blissful as she slept.

Thalia turned so she was facing Reyna, and she threw a lazy arm over her. Reyna had seemingly stirred at the touch as she blinked her eyes opened and gave a lazy smile as she looked at Thalia.

Thalia pressed closer, so their foreheads were touching. “I love you,” She whispered, tone lighter than it had ever been in recent months.

“I love you more,” Reyna said, half awake, but delirious on the feeling of love.

Thalia laughed, the sound like music to Reyna’s ears. “I love your laugh,” Reyna said.

Thalia sighed wistfully “I love your voice.”

“I think your very pretty,” Reyna said, her words starting to slur as she fell back asleep.

“I think you’re falling asleep.”

“Hmmm,” Reyna said as her eyes closed, “Maybe I am.”

“Maybe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to girl in red for the first time a few days ago and it has irreversibly taken over my life.  
> Also, I realised that the song seventeen reminds me so much of Percy and Annabeth's relationship along with Kaz and Inejs (Six of Crows) relationship
> 
> I'm willing to elaborate if someone wants me to.


	12. The Beauty of A Bloody Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Blood bending, Vomiting

**3:00 pm Saturday, September 9th, 2011**

_All he had wanted was to go for a run alone._

It was a perfect day, the sun shining overhead, the blue sky limitless. 

Percy had pulled on his well-worn tennis shoes, thrown on some basketball shorts and an old shirt, kissed his girlfriend goodbye, made sure he had riptide and set off.

Percy didn’t know where his sword was, and even when it came back, he had no strength left to carry it properly. The monster had come out of nowhere, and dove for Percy, causing him to jump out of the way, landing on his arm on a way that did not feel good.

Percy had put up a good fight, he really had.

But once the monster had managed to throw him against the wall, Percy knew it was all over. He had heard a distinct crack, and Percy had a feeling that his still-healing ribs had been broken all over again.

 _I’m sorry Mom,_ he thought, _I’m not coming home._

And now the stupid monster was slinking towards him, giddy at the thought of his next meal.

_Maybe I’ll make Elysium..._

Percy hung his head, sweat and blood mixing, as he thought.

_I love you, Annie._

Something pulled at the back of his head.

He could sense it, the blood of his enemy, pulsing and begging for control. Percy, high on shock and in pain, didn’t think through his next actions.

He held up his hand and _pulled._

The monster made a choked noise as its blood was ripped from its body. Percy had looked up to see the blood being pulled out of the monster, and the monster collapse into a limp pile, dead. 

Rational thought came seconds later.

_Nononononononononono-_

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods-_

_Why did I do that?_

_Oh, my gods, oh, my gods, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe._

Percy, sick from the sight, crawled over to a nearby trash can where he threw up the contents of his stomach.

Staggering away from the trash can to a brighter area he sat down again, pain and fear and exhaustion overwhelming him.

His hands, trembling from the shock and pure pain that was growing as the seconds ticked away, touched the wound on his hairline. He winced as his hands gave the barest touch, a bad sign. 

He could feel the blood that soaked the side of his face, the cracked ribs and probably broken arm. The pain grew and grew until his energy gave out and he slumped unto the floor.

**3:05 pm Saturday, September 9th, 2011**

_Where are you, Percy?_ Annabeth desperately thought as she ran.

He had been gone far too long for her liking, so her Piper and Jason had followed the running path he told them he would be taking. 

They had only been searching for him for maybe two minutes, but panic was already rising in her throat. 

_Where are you?_ She thought, scared.

Then she saw it.

Blood on the sidewalk, leading into a dim alleyway.

Hope and desperation fueled her as she ran down the wide alley.

The first thing she saw was a monster.

It was limp and lifeless, a large pool of blood around it. _Why wasn’t it dust?_

Then she saw him.

She gave a cry as she saw him, rushing to his side. His eyes were closed, blood covering half of his face, staining his running shirt. His chest was rising and falling in shallow breaths.

Piper and Jason, having heard her cry, ran to her, stopping in their tracks. 

“I-I don’t think a sword killed this thing,” Jason said, pale as he nudged the corpse with the edge of his shoe. 

“Then what did?” Piper asked, panicked.

They looked to Annabeth for an answer. Her face was pale and drawn as she looked between Percy and the monster. She seemed to draw the connection quickly, and horror came across her face.

“Oh, Percy,” she said softly, pain and fear.

“Why?” She sobbed out to her unconscious boyfriend. Her hand shakily touched the not bloody side of his face.

The touch seemed to stir him, as his eyes blearily opened. “Annabeth?” he slurred, uncertain.

“Yeah,” she choked out.

He noticed this, and his brow scrunched together, “What’s wro…” he trailed off as he remembered. He paled, looking rather sick.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I had too, I had too, I didn’t know what I was doing, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Shh,” Annabeth said, pressing her finger to his bloody lips, “It’s okay, I love you. I’m not mad, it’s okay, you’re alive, that’s all that matters.”

She turned to Jason, “Call Will please, tell him we need a chariot. Piper,” Piper perked up, “Can you run to the apartment and tell Sally?” The two nodded and Piper ran out as Jason moved away to call.

Percy coughed, and Annabeth was glad to see he wasn’t coughing up blood. His head lolled to the side, “Am I dying?” he asked pathetically. 

Annabeth forced back the tears. “No, no you’re not, okay? You’re gonna live, I swear to the gods, you’re going to live.”

“If I don’t-”

“No Percy, please don’t say that-”

“Hey, hey, listen. I love you Annabeth, so so much. Every time I fight I always think of you and mom, and you’re-” He coughed again “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Annabeth gave him a watery smile, brushing his hair from his temple, not caring that her hand was now bloody.

Footsteps echoed off the bricks and Annabeth turned to see Will, along with another Apollo camper, running to them, Jason and Piper trailing behind. 

The next minutes were a blur as Percy was dragged to the chariot they had brought. There was only space for one more person, a space Annabeth claimed immediately. Jason and Piper would join them later.

They took off, and Annabeth prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> On another note, I finished the first book of the Grisha Trilogy and Oh Lord-


	13. For Him

**8:00 am, Monday, September 11th, 2011**

Annabeth Chase stalks into Goode High the next Monday.

People glance at her stormy eyes and balled fists and wisely clear out of her way. 

Jason Grace and Piper McLean walk behind her, the dark circles under their eyes signalling little sleep.

They distance themself all day, that is until Lunch. 

Annabeth slams her lunch tray on the table, startling the mortal friends sitting there. Silently, she sits down before beginning to eat. Her eyes are dark, and she seems to have paled since the last time they saw her.

“Wheres Percy?” Sydney asks hesitantly. 

Annabeth’s face curls and Sydney leans away, nervous to her friend’s reaction. Annabeth sighs and looks out the large windows, face softening for a split second, before hardening, “He got injured.” She spits.

“Oh.”

Annabeth turns away, cold eyes swimming as they look away. Her hand is holding her fork in a white knuckle grip. She’s a mix of conflicting emotions; pain and anger, and a tight sadness burning blue flames is her heart.

“Is he okay?” Sydney asks softly.

“I-I- sure,” Annabeth says, “He’ll survive if that what you want to know.”

Sydney’s, along with the other mortals at the table’s eyes widen. Sydney hadn’t asked if Percy was going to survive. The grim thought hadn’t crossed her mind. But it had crossed Annabeth’s, many, many times. 

“What happened?” Damien manages to choke out.

Annabeth does not meet his eyes and doesn’t respond for a few minutes. They sit in silence, the only sound being awkward chewing and the sound of metal utensils meeting plastic trays.

“He broke an arm. Three or four ribs, I don’t know. Got a nasty cut on his face…” she trails off before mumbling a sombre question, “Wonder if it will scar?”

Glances are traded.

_What the hell happened?_

Lunch moves on in silence, the only cut in being the arrival of Jason and Piper. They looked exhausted and seemed to have aged five years over the weekend.

Jason had tight lines around his face and his normally bright eyes were sullen and dark. Piper seemed on edge, hair tightly pulled back into a bun, and her eyes wary as she scanned the room over and over.

Whatever had happened, It did not seem like it had put anyone in a good mood.

Some five minutes later, a tall and gangly boy walked up to the table. His name was Ethan Walsh, and he was one of the people on Percy’s swim team.

He was acquaintances with both Percy and Annabeth, not uncommon on the team. Percy was their captain and worked well with his team, but there was always an uncrossable distance between him and everyone else. Annabeth was always nearby, helping and watching, never once not watching their movements.

Call it arrogance call it safety, call it what you want. 

It didn’t help that Percy always seemed so at home the second he hit the water. He moved through the water as if it was merely an extension of him, and like he had been born in the water, he was her child.

He cleared his throat, and Annabeth looked at him, “Er- Hi,” He stammered. “I noticed that uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Percy wasn’t here.”

Annabeth’s face tighten, “Yes?”

“When will he be back? We have a competition in-”

“I know you have competition. He’ll be back in four or five weeks, okay? Just in time for finals, if you go.”

Ethan looked surprised, “Why?” He cried, bringing unwanted attention to the table. The cafeteria fell silent.

Annabeth abruptly stood up. “None of your business,” she hissed as she pushed past the stunned swimmer.

Eric watched her retreat, mind reeling.

They were lucky enough that while Percy definitely helped them win, they were a strong team without him. Eric set his jaw.

Something had happened to his captain, something he didn’t really care to learn. But his team, they couldn’t let their captain down. He’d be back in a month. They’d have at least a week to get back to having him.

They would make finals without him. When he came back, they’d have done that for him.

Determination filled Ethan. He wasn’t close to Percy Jackson. But something told him that this was the least the team could do for their captain. For now, he had to tell the Coach what he knew, what his plan was.

They would make it to finals.

Percy Jackson would return. 

They would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise that this chapter technically happens on the tenth anniversary of 9/11 until I did the date and time thing. Huh.
> 
> Also, due to getting very excited about the shadow and bone TV show, I only have one book left in the Grisha trilogy. Then on to King of Scars! (Finally Lol)


	14. People Do Be Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how swim meets work and have no idea what a normal season looks like so bear with me thanks

**7:40 am, Saturday, October 28th, 2011**

Markus South walked into Goode High, the team behind him confident they would win this year.

Markus went to a school only a ten-minute walk away from Goode High School, called Kings School. The school was massive, with students in fourth grade, to students in their senior year of High School.

This was the first time in years the team had been to finals, and to say they were ecstatic was an understatement. They had gotten a new coach, extra funding, and had fought tooth and nail for this spot.

Compare that to Goode High, who had been to finals the past five years, and won almost every year. If they won, this would be history. They had to win.

“Heard rumours Percy Jackson’s back.” One of his teammates, Greg whispered.

Markus hoped he wasn’t here. He had never met the dude or seen him swim, but he’d heard that this dude was practically a fish. In other words, he was fast as hell.

For some odd reason, Percy Jackson hadn’t been there when the two teams had their first meet, late in September of that year. When the judges had pressed the coach and team for an answer, they all glanced at a moody blonde watching from the sidelines and told them they didn’t know, they’d just been told he’d be out for a bit.

The judges hadn’t pressed and the meet continued. Kings School had, beating all the odds, won.

They’d won against Goode once what more was one guy gonna do. No man, not even Percy Jackson and the mythos of his swimming skills that passed around the school who swam against him, could make or break a meet.

Right?

They walked into the gym, and Markus heard Greg swear when he saw the people already on the bench. 

There were only four or five people, and Markus recognised all of them but one from previous meets. But sitting at the end of the bench, sat a bit away with headphones on and a zip-up jacket was someone Markus didn’t.

His hair was black, and his tanned skin suggested hours spent in the sun. His swimsuit was already on, the same black as the rest of his team.

Markus glanced at his friend, confused. “That’s Percy Jackson,” Greg hissed, having swum the year before and recognising the captain of Goode Highs swim team.

Markus paled as they walked to the locker room. Once behind closed doors, the team erupted.

“He’s back?” Someone cried.

“What the fuck?” Someone else added on.

The team continued to grumble as they got into their suits, and then their coach barged in face red. 

“Can’t believe I wasn’t told!” He grumbled, bringing attention to him.

“What do we do coach?” Someone cried, “We all know Jackson’s good and none of us have ever swum against him!”

The Coach’s eyes narrowed, “You swim your best. Knock some of that arrogance of their shoulders that their captains back. Give em’ hell boys.” The team cheered, but there was some hesitancy.

Markus and Greg walked out to their benches. They would start warm-ups in ten, and the meet would start in thirty. They had time to relax, having arrived early.

Markus watched Percy Jackson. 

He stood up, and Markus realised how tall he was as he walked over to his team and spoke to them.

His jacket was white, with his name across his shoulders, and an intricate drawing of a trident on the back. It didn’t match the jackets his teammates were wearing, so he assumed it wasn’t the team jacket.

At some point, Jackson shrugged it off, the heat seemingly getting to him. Markus had to stare.

Even from this distance, Markus could see the white scars that stood out against the deep tan, and his stomach twisted. Not only were there scars, but Markus could also see once he turned, the multiple burn marks on his back.

Parts of his torso had some faded bruises around his ribs, and he seemed to be rubbing his arm nervously.

What. The. Fuck.

As they passed, they could hear him give a short laugh. “I’m not that good, Ethan. Plus I’m still healing, I’ll be slower today.”

That reassured Markus. Surely they were to win now!

**10:00 am, Saturday, October 28th, 2011**

They’d lost.

Markus couldn’t believe it.

They had lost.

The second Percy Jackson had hit the water, Markus knew it was all over.

He and Percy weren’t in even one event together, so Markus had ample opportunities to watch Percy Jackson has he outpaced everyone in a matter of moments.

After Jackson’s final event, something curious had happened. His team had helped him out of the water, and already uncommon occurrence. He seemed to sag as he left the water, and for the first time, Markus noticed the dark circles that sat heavy under his eyes.

He looked exhausted and gaunt all of a sudden, and he held his arm up, grinning tiredly as he walked back to the bench, his teammates clapping him on the back.

Markus suddenly felt strange. Percy Jackson looked like he hadn’t slept properly in weeks, now that he looked at him. He was guided over to the bench, where he sat down and sagged, muttering something by the looks of it.

A blonde girl rushed over, and the Goode High swim team allowed her to pass by, and she sat at his side, nervously fussing. She brushed his hair back, checking something on his hairline.

She then fished from her bag a black object Markus couldn’t identify. Jackson grabbed it, before slipping it around the arm he had been holding. A brace.

Markus felt humbled. He had heard Jackson say he was injured, but it suddenly seemed worse than he had been letting on. Markus had been jealous of his talent, but now he felt more impressed.

Jackson’s face was pinched as he rubbed his side. The girl took notice and pressed something into his hand, which was swallowed seconds later. He seemed to relax, and Markus turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson: yeah I'm injured prob won't be good  
> Also Percy Jackson: immediately outswims everyone
> 
> And for anyone who read Out in the Open, Markus's school is the same school Nico was at in that fic. Only difference; Nico di Angelo is not there. Wanted to put in a fun reference.


	15. Cuddles, News, and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date of this chapter does not matter.

Percy Jackson was on his bed, leaned against the headboard as he stared out the windows at his city.

He couldn’t help but smile as he heard the shouts and the thrum and the noise of a city seeping into his room from a crack in the window.

Sure, he loved the quietness of the ocean, and the peace of camp later at night, but this, this noise and sound were what he grew up in. Nothing could beat it to him, not even the bottom of the ocean; one of his favourite places to be.

He heard the door open. 

He turned to see Annabeth trudge in, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey, you,” He said softly.

“Hey,” she said. She sat at her desk and pulled out a laptop.

“Take a break, Annabeth,” he said, “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” she protested as she booted the laptop up.

He sighed, smiling slightly. Standing, he moved so he was behind her, where he wrapped his arms around her neck, “Take a break, love.”

“Percy,” she sighed. One of her hands came to rest on his.

“Yes?” Came his innocent reply. He took her fingers in his, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

“You are going to be the death of me,” she said, hanging her head as her cheeks reddened.

“I’ve heard that before,” a smile, a tug of her hand, “Come on Annabeth.”

She relented, standing up with him. He leads her to the bed where she collapsed unto the fluffy sheets, her tense muscles finally relaxing.

Percy sat next to her, where he gently took out her ponytail before gently carding his hand through her blonde curls. She sighed a pleasure at the light tugging.

Her breathing slowly evened out, the tension in her face slowly giving way to a peace that she only had when she was asleep. Percy had to smile.

Slowly he picked her up, trying not to jostle her too much. He moved her so she was on his lap, and she curled further into him, a small smile on her face.

Percy hummed as he rubbed her lower back with one hand, carding through her hair with the other. Annabeth made a sound in her sleep. Percy kissed the crown of her head.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Annabeth just cuddled closer to him.

There was quite knock at the door a few minutes later, and Percy told the person they could come in.

His mother walked in, smiling once she saw Annabeth asleep on her young son. She walked over, kissing both kids on the forehead before she softly spoke.

“Paul wanted me to tell you something he just learned, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?” Percy nodded, smiling.

“Your class will be going to the beach later this year.”

Percy’s jaw dropped. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and he gave a light, breathless laugh. He looked younger when he laughed, Sally noted with a twinge of sadness.

“Really?” He whispered.

Sally nodded, “It was either that or an amusement park. Paul pressed for the beach, for you.”

Percy closed his eyes, smiling at the words. 

“I’ve missed the ocean,” he said.

“I know you have, hun. But you’ll be there soon enough.”

Percy hadn’t been to the ocean proper in almost four months. He so rarely had a chance to go in any other large body of water beside the canoe lake or the sound. The sound was a suitable replacement for the ocean, but it wasn’t the tried and true open sea that he loved so much.

“What beach?”

“I’m not sure. But It’ll be right on the ocean,” Sally promised her son.

“I love the ocean,” he whispered, sounding like a little kid talking about their favourite toy, not the son of Poseidon talking about the only place he was always a hundred per cent safe.

“I know you do.” Sally’s voice was gentle and full of love.

Percy opened his eyes, “Tell Paul, thank you. From me.”

Sally kissed his forehead again, standing up, “I will.”

She gave his shoulder a light squeeze, before exiting the room and softly closing the door.

He sat like that for a time; he didn’t know how long. He was roused from a swirl of muddled thoughts by the feeling of Annabeth shifting against him.

“Percy?” she said, blinking as she woke up.

“Hey, pretty,” he said softly, giving her a lopsided grin.

“Don’t call me that,” She protested, not sounding too threatening or mad.

“Okay, whatever you want.” He kissed the top of her head again, and his hand found itself on her bareback, her shirt hiked up around it. She hummed at the slow rubbing motions.

“Percy?” she asked.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you ever want the curse back?” 

Percy paused for a moment, thinking over the weighted question. “Yes,” he said eventually, “I do. I really want it back.”

“It felt so safe, you know?” He asked. 

Annabeth nodded, “I was thinking, what did you say happened for you to lose it, again? With the river?” Percy explained the story.

She hummed, “Okay, okay. This is wild, but I don’t think you fully lost it. I just think it was repressed in away.” 

Percy shook his head. “Then how’d I manage to break six bones in the last monster attack? How did Cain manage to bruise me and break my nose?” 

Annabeth shrugged, “I don’t know. I just remember the connection we had, with me being your,” she swallowed, “Your Achillies Spot. The sense I had, the awareness I had to who you were. And I don’t want to get hopes up, but I feel it coming back.”

“Then why’s it been gone so long?” He asked, still rubbing her back.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, “Maybe it was something Hera did, maybe the river diluted it. But you can’t fully lose a curse like that, I don’t think it makes sense.”

“Huh?”

“Percy you know what the Styx does, right?”

“It makes me invulnerable.” 

“Yes, but how?” Annabeth pressed, sitting up. Percy shrugged. “I’ve been researching and here what I think. You anchor your soul, your mortality to one spot. Everything else becomes, for lack of a better term, immortal. But that one spot is still mortal. That’s why when its hit, you die. All of your mortality, your soul, it’s all there.”

“But how’s it been gone?” Percy asked, brow furrowing.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess, and say it wasn’t a river and actually Hera.” Percy gave her a look. Annabeth sighed, “Look I don’t think a river would be able to do that, not to a son of Poseidon at least.”

“Rivers heal you, Percy. They wouldn’t take something away that keeps you safe. But Hera was there,” she pressed. She could see the dots connecting in Percy’s head as his face became dark, “She could have used the river as a guise, a distraction, to hide it was her.”

Percy looked at her shaking his head as he smiled, “Your so smart, Chase.” His eyes darkened, “But how can we prove it? Prove it’s coming back.” His voice was laced with desperation. He wanted this back.

“Sit up,” Annabeth said suddenly. Percy raised his brows but sat up.

Annabeth’s hand slowly came to his back, lifting up his shirt as she touched his back like he had been doing. Her hands were drawn to his lower back, to the small of his back.

Her hands didn’t fully press, for fear of doing something. They merely ghosted over the spot where his mortality had been anchored.

His face was soft for a moment, but then his eyes squeezed shut, and he let loose a shaky breath as her hand left the spot.

“What did you feel?” she asked.

“Like I was alive again,” he mumbled. “Like a thousand volts of electricity came up my back and made me alive again.”

“Do you feel any stronger?”

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted. 

Annabeth gave him a soft and reassuring smile, “We’ll try again later. Maybe test to see if it’s back, okay?”

“Okay,” he said breathlessly.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always say that Percy Jackson losing the curse of Achillies was the stupidest part of HoO. Like it genuinely doesn't make sense. If you want a good review as to why it doesn't make sense, there's a tumble post by emilyvidosa that goes over this well. Just look up "emilyvidosa Tumblr the curse of Achilles" and you'll be good. It's the first result. 
> 
> God, I love the Grisha Trilogy so much like yall don't even understand. Like I, a person who very much _does not like the Darkling_ , was moved by his (SPOILER) death and his funeral. God, I love Leigh Bardugo.


	16. Youth (Give Me Back It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson + Children = Many Things

Nina Fary had been teaching first grade for almost seven years, and there wasn’t one year she didn’t dread the mid-January portion of the year.

Not only were her kids much more bouncy and antsy due to the fading buzz of the holiday season, and snow was a good distraction, but it was also the time of the years the senior class from Goode High would come and visit.

It was times like those she didn’t regret teaching younger kids. There hadn’t been a single year where one of the seniors would get it in their mind and decide to talk back to her like she was their maid.

She knew the teachers tried their hardest, but she had no doubt the seniors were so infected with senioritis to care by this time of the year. Brash, loud and arrogant, they made the teacher’s eye twitch.

But she had a feeling this year would all be different.

It all started when she received an email from one Paul Blofis - one of the teachers who would be accompanying the students when they visited in a week and a half. She had, at first, assumed it to be confirmation of times and the activities they would be participating in, but it was about something else.

The email read:

_Dear Nina,_

_I want to start by saying that we are very excited to be visiting next Wednesday. But I must inform you that one of the students, my step-son Percy Jackson, who will be in the group visiting your room, has a service dog._

_We initially did not plan for her to come along, but the past few weeks have been tough for him for a broad list of reasons. There may be one other service dog, belonging to Annabeth Chase, who will be in the other room, tagging along, all though we are not quite sure as of right now._

_I must request that you inform your students of this, and, to the best of your ability, to tell that what is not to be done. I have attached a form of the basics._

_Thank you for understanding,_

_Paul Blofis._

Nina was surprised by the email, no doubt. But she knew that if her students didn’t know how to act, how to behave around the dogs, the consequences may not be pretty.

Later that day, she told her students.

They squealed and jumped around, talking about dogs and how excited they were. They were saying “Doggy!” and talking about their dogs at home.

“I know you all are very excited to see the dog,” Nina said, shushing the chatter, “But she is not there for your entertainment. She is helping her owner feel better. Unless she is not wearing her vest, you are not to touch her or call her. Okay?”

Saddened nods went around the room, pouts on the children’s faces. She resided the urge to sigh. She would have to keep reminding them throughout the next few days, no doubt.

That night she sent out an email to the parents, informing them of the situation and requesting that they too, go over the rules around the dogs, and help their child be polite and respectful to her. 

And today was the day. 

The seniors would arrive at Nine o’clock, giving Nina just under an hour to get the room set up and go over the rules one last time. 

There was a knock at the door, two minutes past nine. Nina took a deep breath, smoothed her skirts and let the senior class of Goode High in.

She saw the person with the dog moments later. He was talking with another girl, the dog trailing behind him. He had one hand lightly holding a leash while he gestured wildly with the other.

There were more seniors than kindergartners, no surprise there, so each kindergartner got two seniors to help them with the activities. 

Little Caroline was with service dog boy, Percy if she remembered correctly, and the girl he had been talking to when he walked in. They sat at one of the tables, the tall and gangly boy looking almost cartoonish sitting in the small chair.

Nina had never been more proud of her kids as they barely acknowledged the dog, at least when they were nearby. She didn’t miss all the glances they would shoot the pretty dog, but whenever they passed, it was almost like she didn’t exist.

Nina was proud.

Percy Jackson was smiling.

The little first grader, Caroline was a true leader.

She bossed him and Piper on how to do the activities, laughed at his bad jokes, reminding him so much of his Annabeth. 

Piper grinned at him as Caroline bounced off to retrieve more supplies for their projects, “She’s like a mini Annabeth. Just with less,” Piper searched for the words, “I’ll stab you, I guess.”

Percy nodded, smiling wistfully as he recalled the early years of him knowing Annabeth. Piper gave him a light jab in the ribs, “Stop daydreaming lover boy.”

“Oh shut up,” He hissed.

Paul, having noticed the interaction from across the room, raised an eyebrow. Percy smiled innocently and his stepfather rolled his eyes, before gesturing him to focus back.

Caroline was skipping back over by this point, a few sheets of paper in her hands, along with a few coloured pencils.

The next activity made Percy internally groan. It was one of those All About Me sheets that schools seemed to love. The good thing though was the large font, and easy to read font. But despite that, the words still moved around just a bit.

Piper and Caroline set to work immediately, Piper helping Caroline with the words she didn’t know. Percy quietly started filling in the questions, biting his lip as he worked through the words.

And replies took even longer. A trick he used was to form his response first in Greek, then translate, tending to find his spelling and grammar to be much better. The only problem - it took time.

But they got through, and Caroline insisted on reading his responses out loud, having not seen them yet.

“My favourite colour is,” she read, “blue.” She looked up at him, “Purple is better,” she huffed.

Percy scowled, “Well I disagree.”

Piper rolled her eyes, “Play nice Perce,” she hissed.

“I live with,” her eyes widened. “You live with a lot of people!” 

Both Percy and Piper laughed, well aware of the fact that there were six people, along with two large dogs in their Manhattan apartment. Caroline continued to read, and whenever she struggled with a word, Piper would help.

“I am eighteen years old. Wow, you’re _ancient._ ” Caroline breathed.

Percy laughed, trying to cover the twinge in his heart. He was old, given his parentage and the fate he had. _Enough of that,_ he chided himself, _don’t think about that right now._

“My favourite animal is,” Caroline squinted, and Piper leaned over, laughing once she saw the animal listed.

“Pegasi or Hippocampi.” Piper gave him a look, “Really Percy?”

Percy just shrugged.

Piper explained the animals to Caroline, who seemed very intrigued. 

“Okay, last question!” Caroline chirped. Percy glanced at the wall. Ten till. “When I’m older I want to…” she tilted her head. “There’s no answer! Percy, why is there no answer?”

Percy gave her a soft smile, and when Caroline would look back on it years later she would see the sadness in it. “I don’t think about that stuff a lot.”

Piper sighed, glancing out the window, all too aware why he never thought about the future. He didn’t really have one, not one that was as long as Caroline would think.

“Why?” Caroline asked, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Percy could have said a hundred things. Because I don’t have one? Because I’ll probably be dead before you get into middle school? Because my future is going to be too bloody to put unto page? Because I’m eighteen and never thought I would live to sixteen?

Instead, he shrugged.

The first-grade teacher, Ms Fary, rung a bell, bringing attention to her. “Okay, class!” She chirped, clapping her hands together, “Snack time! Get some jackets on and show your buddies how we get a snack here!” 

The students jumped up, and Caroline took Piper, who Percy was noticing she seemed to like more, by the wrist, dragging her to where all the coats were hanging. 

Percy didn’t mind, as he tugged lightly on Tides leash. She stood up from where she had pressed herself against his legs, and he was now free to finally stand. He stood, stretching out the soreness in his muscles. 

He walked over to Piper and Caroline, who was walking towards the door that would lead to the playground. Piper grinned at him, and Caroline looked up at him, finally seeing how tall he was when he stood next to him.

They walked out, and the three of them got in line for a snack. 

“Gods I can’t remember the last time I had a snack break,” Percy said, trying to think to remember.

“Same,” Piper said as they got their cups of Goldfish and Apple Juice.

“Where do you want to sit?” Piper asked Caroline. 

“You choose!” Caroline said, smiling brightly.

Piper glanced at Percy, who was scanning the assembled group, looking for something. Eventually, his face broke out into a wide grin and he gestured for Caroline and Piper to follow.

“Were probably gonna sit with his girlfriend,” Piper whispered to the younger girl, who burst into giggles.

Piper was proved right when Percy slid into a seat next to Annabeth, arm immediately wrapping around her waist. Caroline bounded over, and Piper smiled when she saw her own boyfriend sitting there.

Caroline seemed excited to see the other girl sitting there, as they burst into enthusiastic chatter moments after Caroline had sat down. Jason and Piper watched them, both much more absorbed with the young girls.

They were also allowing Percy and Annabeth a few moments alone. Mid wintertime was never easy for them, due to the quest that had caused Percy to see his first death, hold the sky, and battle his first titan. Annabeth herself had been kidnapped, manipulated by someone she still wanted to believe was good, and held the sky for hour after excruciating hour.

Rocky and Tide were pressed close to their owners, steady supports to exhausted people. Percy’s hand didn’t leave Annabeths side, not even when they were brought into the conversation or when they got up to watch the kids play on the playground.

They had about an hour and a half of more activities before they would break for lunch, so Percy, after checking no one was watching, made sure to give Annabeth a quick, yet love-filled kiss, before his hand left her side and they parted.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Paul raise a brow at him as he walked back into the classroom. He blushed and ducked his head ever so slightly, glad that the person who had noticed wouldn’t reprimand them.

The activities continued, and Percy laughed and was cheered by funny stories and fun games, but in the back of his mind the memory of their quick kiss, and the way her eyes had sparkled lingered.

Finally, Lunch arrived. 

His mom had packed the entire group some sack lunches, so Percy was excited to see what his mom had made. Caroline made them wait for her as she grabbed her lunch pail, before skipping to a lunchtable.

This time, it was Annabeth’s turn to come up to Percy. 

She slid next to him as he had, but her hand went to his back instead of his side. Percy was glad that his back was to a wall as she hiked up his shirt a bit to touch the bare skin of his Achilles spot, and he bit his lip as the currents came.

Piper and Jason had noticed but had chosen to politely ignore the way friends touched and smiled, letting those be theirs only. They knew touch meant a lot to them, and drawing attention would make them have to stop for fear of getting in trouble.

Paul had also noticed and gave the hand on his stepsons back a quick once over, but he breezed by their table, saying nothing of it. Every time a teacher they didn’t know or didn’t think would be cool with it passed, Annabeth’s hand would move off the bare skin but would come back seconds later.

Tide and Rocky were let off their duties as recess hit and the first graders had a ball playing with the dogs, laughing and playing catch.

Percy and Annabeth watched from the sidelines, his arm around her shoulders and her hand on his Achillies Heel, both wanting the safety and connection of the heel back.

But Percy was also afraid. He was sure Annabeth could sense his fear and anxiety around it growing as it became more and more obvious the strength of the curse was slowly returning.

If Percy had to guess, the curse would be full strength by graduation. Five months. He could live with five months.

The next five months wouldn’t be fun, he was certain on that. He ached all over, the curse slowly strengthening his skin again. The small of his back was sensitive and while Annaeths touched were goof today, they could be unbearable tomorrow. 

He was also getting more tired, a downside to the curse he had forgotten about. He couldn’t count on one hand how many cokes he would have in a week, trying to get through a day and not crash in the middle of class.

Percy looked up as he felt something cold settle on his face. It had started to softly snow, and he smiled as the flakes fell. 

Annabeth smiled as she curled closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut as she took in his warmth. The snowflakes dusted her cheeks and stuck to her dark lashes, and Percy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the curse back slowly does not sound fun. Big Ow.
> 
> Yes, the teacher is named after everyone's favourite Heartrender Nina Zenik. Can I marry her?


	17. I know I’m going to die one day (and I don’t know how to feel about that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demigod reflects on life, what he wants, and the bloody tragedies of demigod life.

The water running over his hand is cold.

His back hurts.

His ribs are still sore.

He feels dry, worn out and shrivelled under the sun.

One of his hands is clutching the side of the sink, knuckles white from the tight grip.

He rubs his other hand over his face, looking into the mirror as he does. He sees his eyes in the mirror, and it doesn’t go unnoticed the sharp edges in them.

He leans over the sink, hair dripping from the water he splashed unto his face. He’s tried to stop the dryness he’s feeling every day, but he knows tap water from a shitty sink will do nothing.

He needs the ocean.

The school trip is two weeks from today, and he’s trying not to count down the days or the hours, waiting for the peace of saltwater running over marred skin and aching joints.

He hates this.

Being alive but away from the thing that birthed him, the world he belongs in more than anywhere. Certainly more than a bathroom in a school in Manhattan, with white subway tiles and loud air conditioning.

The sea is his first home, followed by this city and camp. He’s always going to be well and truly safe in his father’s domain, monsters being too smart to attack him while he’s surrounded by something that heals and strengthens him.

If he could, he would grab her wrist, and sink with her below the waves forever. Just them, two lovers surrounded by tides and in love, the light from the sun casting long shadows on the ocean floor.

And when it grows dark they’ll lay on the sand and watch the fish as they circle overhead. They’ll point to the sharks like they’re their stars, and he’ll tell her what type they are, tell them something cool that makes her laugh.

He can’t do that.

He has a place on the world of solid ground, his mom and stepfather. The hundreds of kids who look up to him and run up to him in the arena with its sandy floors and beg for him to teach them what he knows. The friends who he is the anchor to.

His cousins with their quirks and traumas. He’s the oldest of them, mentally at least. 

Nico with his anger and pain, and he can offer understanding and love, knowing what darkness and hell feels like, knowing what it’s like to want to give up, to stop existing and float away like a rouge, blood red, ballon.

Hazel and her excitement, him always pushing and encouraging her to be better, to not let anything shes done define her, to continue to love and fight, to manipulate enemies with the mist and not think herself a villain.

Bianca and her confusion, him being able to understand tell her what happened, tell her that she isn’t a monster because the earth whispered to her, anyone is easily swayed by false promises and hope fueled by love and regret.

Jason and the comfort and strength he gives off, and the hugs and fistbumps, a mutual bond that comes from trying to kill each other before they became friends.

And Thalia, who he loves no matter how many times they fight or spar, who has known him for so long that she knows when he’s not okay when he needs support when the world weighs heavy on his shoulders.

Support from other people; it’s nice. He’s been the one giving it for so long that he’s forgotten what it’s like. And it comes in big and small gestures.

The small gestures are steady hands on a cursed point or being down to spar when he’s so angry that he can’t sit still and needs to release it. The hugs and smiles, delirious kisses. 

The big ones are the explanations and covers for him, saving his pride and not making him out to be weak like someone had done before. Allowing him to be angry, to sob into their arms, to be quiet and not talk, or to allow him to talk and talk because that’s what’s keeping him going. 

To scream and curse, while hot tears run down his skin. To curse every person who hurts the woman he loves, to allow him to sit after every battle, muttering prayers for the dead souls - friend or foe.

It’s an interesting thought. When he was younger, he thought that sometimes really really bad people deserve to die. But now that he’s older and he’s lost so many, sometimes he wonders if even his enemies deserve to be cut down without an ounce of regret.

Is murder better, more humane, then letting someone rot in a cell for the rest of their lives? He’ll never know. He doesn’t want to know.

He wonders how he’ll die.

He’s uncomfortably aware of his mortality, and sometimes when she lies asleep next to him, he’ll stare at the ceiling, thoughts of death hanging over him. 

Maybe he’ll be hit from behind i\by a monster with impeccable aim. Maybe he’ll be walking alone at night and some bastard will attack him and he’ll fight and fight but maybe the bullets are in him before he can pray for the gods to come to him.

Who knows?

Certainly not him.

He splashes his face again, the cold water doing little to make him feel better. It gives him a quick shock and a spark of adrenaline, but he can’t help but ache for the power and force that comes from even a drop of seawater.

Maybe he should start to carry around a bott;e of the stuff.

That may help.

Tan hands run under the creaky faucet’s flow of water, the drops of water gathering on top of the raised and marred flesh.

The burns on his back, eternally painful no matter what groan in protest as he leans far over the sink, wet hair sticking to his forehead and the almost gone bruises remind him that they still exist. 

Everything hurts.

He can’t remember the last time something didn’t ache, didn’t feel bad. It was probably long before Gabe came into the picture, possibly before he could remember. 

The realisation of years spent in pain is a harsh one. Pain is a universal experience for all the bastards living on this planet, but pleasure is for the rich and unscarred and healthy.

Demigods only know pain.

Even if they live past the normal age, which only a handful have done in the past few centuries, their adult lives are never fun. Mental health is never good, their bodies scream from the issues and absence of danger, the thing demigods are made to combat.,

Their footsoldiers, the footsoldiers of the gods. Their teen years are bloody and violent and short, tragedies. And the thing is, once a demigod has gotten their first kill, fought their first monster, had their blood drawn by an enemy, held a weapon there’s no going back.

Their bodies crave that, the wild immortality of their parents flowing through them and driving them into madness and hurt needing to fight to feel right. Blood lust and violent, they drive themselves to the ground, taking their lives down with them.

Mortal in their body and weakness. Immortal in their energy and ambition.

Red blood.

Golden ambition.

It never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the best chapters I've ever written. It was nice to be able to explore and understand the psyche of Percy, tell you guys what I think drives him and what he truly wants. The beginning is inspired by the fic "Bathroom Reflections" by everlarklane, here on Ao3. The end is inspired by one of my fics, out in the open, specifically chapter 17, Golden Divinity, which is the second favourite thing I've ever written. (maybe go check it out????)


	18. Thalassa and Her Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalassa cradles her children.

Percy Jackson rocked back unto his feet, sparing the vast expanse of the sea a long look before turning back to his teacher who, after ten minutes, was still going over safety procedures.

“Not so fast!” she had cried, right as people turned to get down to the sand, making the group groan. “We still have to go over safety procedures.”

“Why?” someone said, sounding bored already.

She had looked at the student and in the most serious tone, Percy had ever heard, said, “The ocean is dangerous, Brandon. If you aren’t safe, you will not be in a good place.”

 _No shit,_ Percy had thought, forcing himself not to grin.

She had gone over every rule in excruciating detail, answering each question as if they had the entire week. Percy tuned out every rule. Sure, the ocean was a dangerous place for everyone else, but he was the son of Poseidon. The ocean was the safest place on the planet for him.

Finally, he heard the blessed words, which shook him out of a strange daydream involving pegasi, crabs and a butterfly the size of a car. “You may go now!”

Smiling he grabbed his backpack, which he had left at his feet, and started jogging down to the sea. Soon enough Annabeth caught up, and slipped her hand into his, forcing him to slow down to her pace. He gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes, before jogging, taking him with her.

They found a dry spot, and they set out some bags and towels. Jason opted to stay back, as did Sydney. The rest ran down to the water.

Percy reached it first and after some feigned hesitation in the attempt to see somewhat normal, stepped into his father’s domain. 

The relief was instant. The dryness and the exhaustion were gone. His senses sharped and focused, causing the world to become sharper and more defined. He grinned widely.

Suddenly he felt a hat be pulled over his face. Laughing he turned to see Annabeth had snuck upon him and pulled a black baseball cap over his head. Smiling, he gave her a sudden kiss.  
When they pulled apart Annabeth was red, but smiling as she shook her head. Taking his hand she asked, “Does it feel good?” Gesturing to the water.

Percy looked at the horizon, eyes finding even the smallest details of the horizon that would be impossible for anyone else to notice, such as a breaching whale. “Yeah,” he said, wistfulness taking over his face and tone, “It feels amazing.

“That’s good,” Annabeth commented, shivering slightly as the waves lapped a bit higher.

Percy noticed this and made the waves slowly calm, the rush from using his power causing him to grin. He stepped further into the ocean, so the water came up just past his shorts. Annabeth followed, wincing at the cold.

“It’s cold,” she commented.

“I wouldn’t know,” Percy said, adjusting the hat on his head.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, “Oh right you think all water is the perfect temperature.” 

“It’s a talent.”

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. “I’m cold so I’m going to get out. Have fun!” 

“It’s not even cold!” He cried.

Annabeth made a gesture over her shoulder that relied heavily on her middle finger causing him to burst into laughter. “Love you too!”

Now alone, Percy turned his back to the beach and went in up to his waist, the depth his teacher insisted they were not to go past. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax.

He could feel the tug and pull of the ocean as it went over him, a soothing comfort. He could sense every part of the water around him, and the way it pulled and receded, the call of like to like.

This was his home, the place he was truly one of. This vast expanse he stood on the edge of was in his bones and blood, and because of that, because of the way he was birthed from her, the sea loved to coddle and cradle her children.

His father may be the monarch of the sea, and be the physical controller of it.

But he isn’t the sea herself, neither is Percy. Their true birth givers are Thalassa and Pontus the sea and her husband, the first king of the waves. When his father claimed the throne, Thalassa gave him a new life, making him a seaborn and connected to it as she.

Percy wonders if he’ll ever meet her. He’s met or at least seen two Primordials. Gaea and Tartarus were his enemies, and Percy hopes that should he ever meet Thalassa, she will see him as kin and maybe not try to kill him.

Maybe he had met her, in one way or another. Certainly never face to face, but maybe in action. Maybe the comforts he drew from the sea weren’t just the protection of being his father’s son. Maybe its Thalassas warm cradle, gently pushing love to those born of her.

He hopes it’s like that.

It’s nice to think there’s a primordial who loves and respects him, and doesn’t see him as an enemy to their power. And the sea loves, the sea is loyal, especially to its blood. 

He’ll likely never know the answer, and won’t go out seeking it. The path to the truth of things like this is a long and windy one, danger at every turn. Knowledge is powerful, always, but it corrupts and kills all the same, dancing and ghosting around the seeker of it until they go insane and or die.

He doesn’t need another adventure, not for something so trivial. 

All he needs is his thoughts and the fact that the sea has always seemed to welcome him home no matter what he has done. He doesn’t need the whole truth, all he needs and wants is to forever be able to come here and be free and sinless, be able to rest.

And that’s all he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I'm alive, do not fear. I've had some stuff happen in the past week, so pardon my short absence. Anyway, Rick needs to write a short story in which Percy meets Thalassa and she becomes like his fourth mother. (The other three? Sally, Amphitrite, and Hestia.)
> 
> Oh and the "Like calls to like" part? That is absolutely a Grisha Trilogy reference, thank you very much.


	19. Prope Finem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crows remember human faces. They remember the people who feed them, who are kind to them. And the people who wrong them too."
> 
> Kaz Brekker, Six of Crows 

Percy was pretty sure he would be sobbing within the hour.

He was graduating.

Like actually, no joke, cap and gown, graduating. He could see twelve years old him, big bright eyes and all, cheering and laughing. The one thing he’d managed to convince himself he would never see was happening right now.

Finally, he got to throw the cap, and then Annabeth was there, looking as gorgeous as always, laughing and crying, throwing her arms around him, and kissing his cheek. He held her close, and the tears came out.

They came apart a bit, both laughing and crying, delirious and happy. He pressed his forehead to hers smiling at her as he fought to catch his breath as his laughs settled.

“We did it,” he whispered. “We did it, Annie, we really did it.”

“I know,” came her airy reply as she brushed her fingers on the curve of his cheek, her smile bright and her eyes gleaming like a new silver blade.

Percy pulled away a few moments later and was immediately assaulted by a hug from behind. He turned to see Hazel, who had come from California with Frank to see her friends and cousins graduate.

“Percy!” The now sixteen-year-old Hazel said, Frank, who was somehow seventeen already, trailing behind, his arm slung over the shoulders of Jason and Piper.

They looked so much older and matured from the two fourteen-year-olds Percy had first met, who could barely look at one another without blushing up a storm. Frank had gotten even taller, and Hazel was even more subtly mature than she had been.

Frank clapped Percy on the back, and Hazel hugged Annabeth, then Piper, before latching onto Jason and not letting go.

Grover came over next, practically charging into Annabeth and Percy. The friends huddled together in a tight hug, and the others let the long time friends have a moment alone.

At some point, Nico and Will made their way over followed closely by the parents, and soon after Thalia and Reyna. The large group milled around for each other, the teenaged friends all joking and laughing with each other.

Leo was the last to arrive at the group, the obviously exasperated Calypso trailing close behind. “Dude!” Jason said, “What took you so long?”

“I was getting your gift, _Señor Grace_.”

“It’s a brick.” Calypso deadpanned.

The group roared with laughter as Leo brought out the gift, which was indeed a brick. Jason was blushing as he took the brick awkwardly and it was that moment their mortal friends made their arrival.

The sight must have been strange, a furiously blushing Jason staring at a brick, with Leos arm around him as he told him how to build a house with a brick, Percy and Annabeth arm in arm with Grover, Calypso looking ready to commit a crime, and just the all-around oddities of the group.

Piper noticed them first and introduced everyone. They vaguely remembered Leo, who asked where the dude he had talked to that day was. It was Annabeth who told him what happened, causing him to burst into laughter, having apparently never heard the story.

The groups intermingled, and more the mortal’s parents arrived and talked with Sally and Paul who were watching with amused expressions. Then, Poseidon and Amphitrite arrived.

Percy felt glad Paul had left a few minutes before to talk to some teachers and that there was no awkwardness between his mom, dad, or stepmom. Poseidon went to catch up with Sally, but Amphitrite talked to Percy.

She gave him a tight hug, but when she pulled back she narrowed her eyes at his hair, “You need to cut your hair.” she said plainly.

The group burst into another round of laughter, as Percy went red, spluttering that his hair wasn’t _that_ long. Thalia, deciding to rub it in, put a far to casual arm around his shoulder before drawling out a “Yeah Percy.”

Percy elbowed her, which led into a shoving match. It was his father’s gruff voice that broke up the small fight, “Hey!” They turned, plastered on some fake innocent smiles, and threw their hands up, because nope we weren’t fighting. His father raised a brow at his son and niece, Sally clearly hiding her laughter as she watched.

“She started it.” Percy blurted out.

“Percy…” Saly said. Percy gave her an innocent grin, to which she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t fight you two.”

“But you and her dad do it all the time!” Percy protested.

The sea gods lip quirked up a bit. “But I and her father are not role models. Cut it out.” He said, before turning back to his prior conversation.

Percy shot Thalia a glare which she gladly returned, sticking out her tongue as she did. “Oh mature,” Percy said.   
  


“Percy…” Poseidon warned again.

“Yep. No fighting. Got it.” Percy sent his father a thumbs up. Amphitrite walked over to where her husband was, joining the conversation between the adults.

“Dork,” Annabeth said.

Percy threw an arm over his shoulder, “But I’m your dork.”

“You two are possibly the most cringey couple I have ever met,” A new voice said.

Percy and Annabeth whirled at the voice, to see Rachel Dare herself, one hand on her hip as she watched her friends.

“Awwww don’t be jealous because you can’t date, Rachel,” Annabeth playfully jibed.

Rachel looked between the two, before glancing at Calypso watching Leo in exasperation. “I’m not.”

“Rachel!” Sydney said. “I haven’t seen you in years!”

Rachel turned, “Sydney Lise right? You were in my math class I think.”

“Yep! How’ve you been?”

Rachels smile dropped for a moment. “Dad sent me to some finishing school up north. I hate it there.” Sydney made a face at the sound, but Percy teased.

“Oh poor Rachel Dare, forced to learn etiquette! The horror!” He cried, dramatically putting his hand on his forehead.

“Oh, shut your mouth, Jackson. I’d like to see you try to sit through a Clarion class without killing the teacher.” Rachel said, crossing her arms over herself.

“I’d pay money to see that,” Thalia said.

“I’d pay money to see _you_ there.” Percy shot back.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

The conversation continued, bouncing between topics as the groups intermingled and got to know one another. Finally, Piper brought up an idea, “Want to grab some lunch or something?”

Percy looked out on the group. Not counting the adults, there were already seventeen people. “I’m down,” he said, “but we’d probably have to reserve for a group so big. Let’s do dinner instead. Just us, no adults.”

“Sounds great!” Piper said. “I’ll send a text with some ideas later, and well choose from there.”

The conversation was starting to lull by that point and the crowd was thinning out, so the groups left and separated, already excited for dinner together that night.

* * *

They had decided on some rather upscale restaurant in the financial district, thankful that Rachel and Piper had volunteered to pay for the dinner.

They had all arrived by around 6, and the night passed in a blur.

There were delicious meals and toasts aplenty. With such a large group, not once did the conversation and hum of the group lull, as people got to know each other better or reminisced on times passed.

The mortal group all ended up leaving earlier, having less freedom than their friends. That left the demigods alone and the conversation changed quickly.

Soon enough, the group lapsed into mixing between the languages they shared, words of English mixing with Spanish and Latin and Greek and even some French flying between Frank, Hazel and Piper.

Topics changed too, as they were suddenly free to discuss the gods. They made a toast to the gods, customary at any meal that they couldn’t burn food. Prayers were muttered under their breath as the toast ended and they drank.

The seven were all at one end so while the other half of the group talked among themselves, they made one final toast to them, the seven. They all reminisced on their time on the argo.

The most interesting topic of conversation came from Percy, who was considering a tattoo. “What would you even get?” Hazel had asked him.

“Some waves maybe, some horses, I don’t know.” Hazel just shook her head, laughing lightly.

“Nico had me draw up a tattoo idea for him. He can’t get one for a few years but he thinks he’ll get it.” Hazel told them, fishing out her phone to show them the design.

It was gorgeous; an intertwined drawing of skulls, crows, roses, and shadows. Percy looked at Nico, who had been listening in on the conversation. “You know like half these things represent death?”

Nico’s gave a small smile, and he rose his glass towards his cousin, “That’s the point.” He took a sip of the drink.

Percy couldn’t help but feel unsettled by the finality of the way he said it, and when the cup was put back unto the table, it almost sounded like a judges gavel, decreeing the end.

Percy pushed the thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what one crow represents?


	20. Haec Est Mors in Sempiternum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Better terrible truths than kind lies.”
> 
> -Six of Crows

|Part One| Love of My Life

Damien held Kate close, swaying to the beat.

She looked gorgeous, her long hair pinned up, a long white dress on her, hugging her, her curves, her, her,  _ her _ .

Marriage. 

It was a weird thought, to think that he was a married man now, legally bound to the love of his life.

A song came on, Love of My Life by Queen.

Memories from high school came, his old friend Percy belting out Queen at prom, Annabeth laughing. The way he pulled her onto the floor and how they swayed, not unlike how he and Kate were.

“Remember back in high school when Percy would sing along to every Queen song he heard?” Damien asked, leaning close to her.

Kate smiled a bit, wistful.

“Yeah.”

They hadn’t heard from their friend, or even that entire group, for a while. The last time they had all been together was probably that summer after graduation. They’d moved west for college, he knew that but they’d disappeared after that.

“How old are they now?” 

Kate tilted her head, thinking, “Mid-twenties, like us.”

“I wonder how they are?”

Kate laughed, “Annabeth and Percy are probably as in love as ever. Jason and Piper are probably also still together,” she smiled, her eyes shining, “I love you.” she whispered.

Damien smiled, kissing her sweetly as the song began to end. When they pulled apart, the song was over, and they were ready to sit down. 

They sat at their table, holding hands and talking. Their quite chatter was broken when two more people arrived.

Cameron and Sydney Dales, both looking gorgeous in emerald green, were smiling at them. 

The couple had become rather successful, launching a clothing line together, that over the years since college becoming a very, very successful.

In fact, the entire group was blessed with success. 

Damiens had released an album in his third year of college, which had quickly gotten very very popular. He was now in the process of making his second album and was very excited to do it.

Kate had gone into the detective career and had actually been fairly successful.

Seems her years of digging up dirt in school rivals had served her good.

They talked and drank, all giddy from the joy of the day. 

They all took to the dancefloor multiple times, dancing well into the night, the silver moon shining through the high windows.

But once the party was over, and it was just the four of them left, their old friends were brought up.

They wondered where they were, what they had been doing the past eight years. Where they were.

They would not figure out their answer for a good long while.

Jason and Piper still lived in California, married, owning a dog.

Annabeth Chase lives in Boston, with her dogs and cat.

Percy Jackson is dead.

* * *

|Part Two| Morning, Noon, Midnight

Morning.

Jason is at the counter, drawing up plans for buildings.

Piper is cooking in the kitchen, dancing along to songs on the radio, knowing none of them.

Their dog, a golden retriever, was curled up on the couch, quietly chewing on a play toy.

Piper serves the breakfast and they share a sweet kiss, diving into their meals.

Piper leaves for her job.

Jason draws up more plans.

Noon.

Jason is having lunch with Leo.

They talk about everything, catching up.

They do not talk about Percy.

Piper is on her lunch break, cleaning up her desk.

She pulls out a photo.

Its the seven, alive and healthy.

She clutches the frame tight, trying not to cry at the face of a hero.

Midnight.

Neither of them can sleep.

Their dancing in the kitchen, her head on his chest.

A bird, a crow, caws outside.

It is ignored.

A Queen song comes on.

It was Percy’s favourite.

They go to bed. 

* * *

|Part Three| First Love. Last Life.

She remembers their first touch. 

He’s passed out and she’s nursing him back to health and her hand brushed over his cheek.

It’s soft and warm.

Their first kiss.

The heat of the fires around them, her tears, the feeling of his lips against hers. 

The world was burning around her then.

The world is burning around her now.

The monster was too large, too fast.

_ We’re going to die. _

A clang of metal against metal.

She can’t move.

And in front of him, he’s fighting, sweat pouring down his face, mixing with tears.

_ We’re going to die. _

_ I don’t want to die. _

He’s on the floor. 

There’s blood pooling out his back.

One last stab, the monster is dead, and the ancient weapon drops.

The world focuses.

“PERCY!” Annabeth screams.

She’s by his side.

He’s bleeding out.

His Achilles heel has been hit, she doesn’t have to check cause she feels it in her bones, every part of her is screaming it, and yet her mind can’t catch up.

He can’t be dead.

“Annabeth-” he chokes out.

“Percy,” she sobs.

He smiles. His green eyes are clouded with pain. He’s smiling. “I love you.” His hand brushes the side of her face.  _ Last touch.  _

“Percy-” It’s all she can say, his name, his name; a prayer on her lips.

“Burn-” he coughs, and everything is falling apart around her, “Burn a pyre for me, okay?”

“No,” she whispers, cradling his head, “I can’t-” she tries not to scream, “We’re supposed to be together. I can’t do that- I can't,  _ Percy- _ ”

“Hey,” his voice is weak, he’s fading quickly, “It’ll be okay. Give Tide, Rocky, and Pickles my love. And my mom. And Jason and Piper and Clarrisee and Reyna-”

“Shhhh,” she says now, leaning over him, “I know, I know.”  _ Last Kiss _ . Finish the story. She leans forward and they kiss.

She’ll never be able to explain it. Slow yet fast. Sweet yet desperate. Lust and Pain. Screaming songs whispered sonnets. Salt and Iron, Tears and Blood. 

They pull apart. He whispers his last word.

_ Annabeth _ .

His breathing slows. He goes limp.

Gone. 

She stays there for a moment, watching him, taking in his pale face.

The scream comes.

Its shattered glass, sharp and bloody, echoing echoing echoing…

She sobs and screams, and the world burns, and New York, the city that never sleeps, stills, mourning the loss of her saviour.

Her hands are one on his side, desperately searching for something, something to hold on to. She feels something in his pocket and she takes it out and the world falls around her again.

It's a ring.

The box slips out of her hand.

_ Oh, Percy. _

Another scream.

She collapses on top of him, sobbing over the dead body of the person  _ who was supposed to stay. _

She doesn’t know how long she sobs over him, but then she feels it; power.

Warm hands take hers, and she looks up and her mother is there, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes behind her.

She just stares for a moment, then she screams again, and before she knows what’s happening she collapses into her mother’s arms, beating at her chest as she screams for him.

Her mother’s touch is gentle, running through her hair, holding her daughter tight.

For a moment, she can pretend that she’s mortal.

She’s in her normal mother’s arms, and she’s being held in a way she hasn’t ever been held, at least by a parent. The world isn’t burning, she doesn’t have to think about how she’s going to live without him, the first person who stayed.

She pulls back for a moment and sees his father, crouched next to his beloved son, Apollo’s hand on his shoulder as he sits vigil for a moment. Hermes is in the corner.

The sight makes her sob again, and she shakily takes the box again, clutching it close to her chest.

Her mother’s hands are on hers and she hands her the box. She hears the gasp.

She feels her mother take her left hand, and then she feels it, cool metal on her ring finger.

She looks at it.

The band is gold, the jewel a brilliant blue-green, shifting in the dim light. 

Something catches her eye.

An engraving on the side, she brings the ring close and reads.

In greek, it says the word,  _ Promises _ .

Annabeth just stares for a moment and then the sobs come again, and she clutches her hand to her chest, closing her eyes as the tears come.

She doesn’t see them take him away, she doesn’t need to. 

She feels a hands rest on her shoulder a couple times, but she’s so lost that it doesn’t even register.

All she can feel is the cold metal on her finger, hot tears on her cheek, and a deep, throbbing pain all over.

Then the power around her diminishes, three gods, having left.

Her mother remains.

“Annabeth…” her mother says, words lost and unsure.

“He’s gone, mom”

“He’s really gone.”

“I know, I know.” A hand on her arm.

“I can’t-”

She breaks down again, and the world still burns.

A thousand thoughts run through her, shaking her core, making the tears come faster.

_ I could have saved him. _

_ I should have been there. _

_ He could still be alive. _

_ This is all my fault. _

_ Why can’t I do anything right? _

She doesn’t know how to stop them, stop the pain that’s burning away her insides, stripping her down to her barest bones.

“Annabeth.”

Her mother's voice in her ears, reverberating, a reminder of clarity.

She opens her eyes and meets her mothers, the same slate grey.

The goddess is looking at her eldest daughter, with her red eyes and messy hair, watching her heartbreak as she clutches the ring she was never given.

She reaches a handout, and it rests in her forehead. 

“Sleep, my daughter.”

“No, I can’t-”

“Shhhhh, all will be better when you wake up.” Empty promises, a brighter future that doesn’t exist. Annabeth sways, before crumbling, her mother there to catch her as she falls asleep.

Athena looks skyward as she feels a splatter of water. Soon enough it’s pouring.

Seems the sky god mourns just as much as the rest of them. 

* * *

|Part Four| Burn Me Down 

The rain did not pour the day of his funeral as it would have in the movies.

The sky wasn’t clear though.

Heavy grey clouds hung low, foreboding and dark, mourning.

Annabeth wears black.

She wears a golden band on her left hand.

A single red coral branch hangs from a silver chain on her necklace.

Hades himself says the funeral rights, all in Greek, something Annabeth never would have thought would happen.

She lights the pyre.

And he burns, her love, he burns.

He is covered with a shroud the colour of the restless sea, embroidered with gold, waves at the edges. On top, his sword lays, not to be used by any hero again.

Riptide burns.

He burns.

Annabeth’s heart hardens.

She does not cry.

She just stares, oh lord she just stares.

She is not burning, not yet.

Her heart has walls around it now, holding it up. 

The fire laps around it, slowly, slowly burning it away.

She will not burn.

She raises her chin, she does not cry.

She does not burn.

* * *

|Part Five| In Finem Flamma 

By the time Annabeth dies at 29, most of the seven are dead.

Its a cruel curse, the one who’s wanted to die since he died when they were twenty-one, being one of the last of the heroes of manhattan, the seven to survive.

The only person who remains from that era is Hazel, but her body is slowing like the rest of them.

Annabeth welcomes death and the pain of it all. She just closes her eyes,  _ last time _ , and there’s pain then-

None.

Bliss.

She is dead.

She opens her eyes and knows she is dead, and she does not care. She raises her chin and walks to the dais where three great kings stand to judge her.

She gives a smile when eternal paradise is given to her and she is whisked away to the fields where she will spend all eternity in.

She looks for a moment, reality sinking in.

When she was seven, there was nothing she feared more than death.

_ (And Spiders) _

But death, it isn’t so bad. It’s painful, just for a moment, but then you open your eyes, and you can be at peace for all eternity.

She walks in and the first person she sees that she knows: 

Luke.

He stares for a moment, but she runs to him, and he hugs her tight. It’s warm and she finally knows that she is home, she is where she needs to be.

“Hello, Annabeth.”

“Hello Dumbass,” She muttered.

Luke smiles. He looks seventeen again. She wonders how old she looks. “I knew you would say that.”

She wonders if she had died at the age he looked like he was, would she have been so warm? Or would she have still been so torn, so angry, so hurt? The things she let go of after Percy died, her demigod life, she still all had.

She doesn’t know but all she can feel when she sees Luke is a relief. A familiar face, blue eyes and the comfort of someone she knows.

He offers his arm and she takes it.

“He talks about you a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s like he’s in love with you or something!”

Annabeth looks at him, and he’s smiling a sly smile at her, mirth and joy burning in his eyes. He looks so good, so young. Nothing like the kid who took his own life on the floors of Olympus, who tricked her and deceived her and-

“You should be mad at me.” He says. He is not meeting her eyes, “I did so much bad.” He glances at her, “I don’t know if I ever can forgive myself.”

Annabeth nods, the silence between them having turned tense. She does not let go of his arm.

Then she sees him.

He looks seventeen, and he’s leaning against a building talking to a tall, dark-skinned teen Annabeth hasn’t seen in thirteen years.

Charlie sees her first, his jaw-dropping.

He turns, and everything else fades away.

She doesn’t feel herself run into his arms, she doesn’t register the kiss or the hug. She doesn’t feel herself fall to the floor sobbing into his arms or hear him say hello and that he’s sorry over and over as he kisses her tears away.

All she can see are green eyes, and all she can feel is love.

And all she can hear is the rushing waves sweeping them away, joining them together once more.

_ Fin _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Or no?
> 
> There will be one more part to this story. On Wattpad and FF.net, it will be an additional chapter to this fic. Ao3, once it is published, you can find it on the series tab. Follow that.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> The end.
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you, the reader. You've mad this journey what it is and i am eternally grateful. Also my editors, for listening to my crazy plans, telling me if I did a good job with foreshadowing, and you know, editing. Love y'all.
> 
> Hope to see you on the next part, the true finale, and of course, any future projects that may arise...


End file.
